Amnésie
by dcasimir
Summary: Fiction se passant juste après la saison 2, pas de saison 3, Felicity est distante depuis leur conversation sur la plage après l'arrestation de Slade et Oliver ne supporte plus cet éloignement.. .. Il ne sait pas quoi faire jusqu'à ce qu'un événement les pousse à se rapprocher.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour, une petite nouvelle faite en collaboration avec Amazing destiny. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe, l'éloignement qu'il y a entre nous ces derniers temps. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Félicity me repousse, nous repousse. Lors de nos missions elle est bien présente, nous aide et fait son travail comme elle le faisait avant mais souvent voir même tout le temps elle quitte le sous sol du Verdant avant notre retour. Dig m'a posé la question, il m'a demandé si je savais ce qu'elle avait et bien sur je lui ai dit que non. Ca fait des semaines qu'elle ne me parle plus, depuis que je lui dit que je l'aimais pour tromper Slade et qu'ensuite je lui ai dit qu'il ne se passerai jamais rien entre nous. Depuis ce fameux soir tout est diffèrent, Félicity a changé et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne comprends pas.

Nous descendons les escaliers menant au sous sol, notre mission de ce soir fut encore une réussite et autant dire que Félicity y est pour beaucoup, elle a réussi une fois de plus à déjouer tout les systèmes de sécurités et à nous faire entrer dans le bâtiment sans que nous soyons repérés.

Dig est le premier à arriver en bas des marches, il se tourne vers moi et sourit. Je sais pourquoi il a ce sourire, Félicity est là, ça ne peut être que ça et lorsque j'entends ses talons claquer sur le sol, je peux dire que je suis l'homme le plus heureux. Ce soir elle est restée, elle ne s'est pas enfuie, j'aimerai la prendre dans mes bras et la serrer contre mon corps mais, je ne le ferai pas parce qu'entre elle et moi, il n'y a aucun avenir possible. Avec la vie que je mène je ne peux pas m'autoriser à avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie, ce que je fais la mettrai en danger.

Je dévale les marches plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé, je veux passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais mon regard s'assombrit et mon sourire s'efface lorsque je vois qu'elle a déjà enfilé son manteau, elle passe à côté de moi sans un regard après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de Dig. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et lui attrape le bras la forçant à me regarder.

 _\- Félicity... Tu peux me dire ce que je t'ai fait ?_

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, elle regarde son bras puis ma main qui lui enserre. Je la relâche doucement et je l'implore du regard de me répondre.

 _\- Rien Oliver, tu ne m'as rien fait..._

 _\- Alors pourquoi j'ai la sensation que tu me repousses, que tu m'évites ?_

 _\- Tu te fais des idées... Il faut que j'y aille... J'ai un rendez-vous ce soir. A plus tard._

Je la regarde s'éloigner le regard vide et triste. Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, elle a dit avoir un rendez-vous ça veut donc dire qu'elle est... Non ! Bon dieu non ! Je l'aime et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie que moi ! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile ! Pourquoi ne lui ai-je pas dit que je l'aimais ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est impossible voilà pourquoi !

 _\- Tu comptes contempler l'escalier durant combien de temps ?_

Je me tourne vers Dig puis m'avance dans la pièce, je dépose mon arc sur la table, puis pars dans le fond de la pièce où se trouve mon lit. Je m'assois dessus et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne suis vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot, j'ai réussi à faire fuir de ma vie la seule femme qui compte à mes yeux... Je n'arriverai jamais à la récupérer parce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un maintenant. Une fois de plus j'ai tout fait foirer, tout ça pour Arrow. Mais sans lui, la ville ne serai pas ce qu'elle est devenue. J'entends la porte du Verdant claquer, Dig est probablement partit, lui aussi en a marre que je me renferme sur moi-même dès que les problèmes surgissent dans ma vie.

 _ **Félicity**_

Croiser son regard me fait mal, le voir me fait mal, parce que je suis amoureuse de lui et qu'il m'a dit les yeux dans les yeux qu'entre lui et moi rien ne serait possible. Je pensais qu'il m'aimait quand ces mots ont franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, mon coeur à raté un battement parce que moi aussi je l'aime et depuis des mois. Je pensais vraiment que nous avions un avenir ensemble mais une fois de plus il m'a déçu, une fois de plus il m'a repoussé. Je ne veux plus le voir, je ne peux plus, je suis malheureuse, il ne me propose qu'une amitié mais je ne peux plus lui offrir, parce que lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, je vois plus que de l'amitié dans son regard et idem pour moi. Il m'a brisé le coeur lorsqu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous et j'ai pleuré durant des jours. Pourquoi c'est toujours aussi compliqué l'amour ? Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple que préparer un café le matin ou de prendre une douche ? Pourquoi ?

Je viens de les aider une fois de plus et comme d'habitude je compte quitter les lieux avant qu'ils ne reviennent, ça fait trois mois que je ne l'ai pas croisé, trois mois que je n'entends que le son de sa voix à travers mon oreillette, trois mois que je souffre de son absence mais le voir me ferait encore plus mal. Je regarde l'écran, fait ce qu'il faut pour arrêter l'ordinateur quand celui ci me met un message d'erreur. Merde c'est pas vrai pas maintenant ! Pourquoi me fait-il ça à l'instant ? Concentre-toi Félicity, concentre-toi... Je respire un bon coup et regarde ce qui s'y passe, un virus vient de s'installer... Grhhh... L'analyse risque de prendre un peu de temps mais avec de la chance je serai parti juste avant qu'ils ne rentrent. Je lance le logiciel permettant d'éradiquer ce foutu virus et m'affale sur ma chaise en regardant la salmon radder. Je ferme les yeux un instant et je revois Oliver travailler dessus, j'adorais le regarder s'entrainer là dessus, voir ses muscles se contracter sous l'effort, la sueur dégouliner le long de son torse pour venir se perdre sur son superbe abdomen. Je rouvre les yeux et me met une calque mentalement. Bordel Félicity ce n'est pas le moment de craquer, il ne sera jamais à toi, il te l'a dit alors arrête de divaguer de la sorte. Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran et je peux voir que l'analyse est terminée. Finalement ce n'était pas grand chose et ça n'a pas pris trop de temps. Je referme l'ordinateur, je passe ma veste et m'apprête à prendre mon sac, lorsque j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et des pas qui s'activent dans l'escalier, Dig arrive le premier, il se retourne pour regarder Oliver avant de s'avancer vers moi et de me chuchoter.

 _\- Félicity, dis donc tu nous évites ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne t'a pas vu.._

Je souris à Dig, il m'a manqué vraiment, c'est vrai que je ne le vois plus lui non plus.

 _\- Je t'envoie un message Dig d'accord ?_

Je lui dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter les lieux, je contourne Oliver sans lui adresser un regard, ça me ferai trop mal, mon coeur palpite à une vitesse folle, j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma cage thoracique, j'inspire un grand coup lorsque je sens sa main se poser sur mon bras. Et merde !

Lorsqu'il me demande si il a fait quelque chose de mal, je lui réponds non, bien sur qu'il n'a rien fait il m'a juste brisé le coeur mais je suis incapable de lui dire cela alors je trouve la seule excuse qui le fera me lâcher, je lui dis que j'ai un rendez-vous et l'effet est immédiat, il me relâche et me laisse partir. J'ai vu son regard s'assombrir lorsque je lui ai annoncé mon rendez-vous, je pense que ça lui fait mal... Tant mieux au moins je ne suis pas la seule à souffrir de cette situation, situation dont il est le seul fautif. Je monte les escaliers rapidement et me précipite à l'extérieur. Je regagne ma voiture et file vers chez moi. Je me demande comment j'ai pu regagner mon domicile parce que depuis mon départ du Verdant je ne suis que larmes et sanglots... Ma vue est brouillée par le flot incessant de larmes qui en sorte, je verrouille ma portière et m'avance vers l'entrée de mon immeuble lorsqu'un homme vient vers moi, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir et pourtant je sais que cet homme ne me veut pas de bien. Il empoigne mon sac et je ne résiste pas, je sais que ce serait inutile. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe ensuite, je sens juste un énorme coup sur ma tête, je m'affondre sur le trottoir, tout deviens noir... Tout deviens vide... Je m'enfonce doucement dans un sommeil douloureux.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je suis seul, Dig est parti depuis un moment, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, vraiment pas. D'un côté j'ai cette vie, où je me bats et fais de mon mieux pour protéger cette ville et les gens qui y vivent. De l'autre, il y a Félicity, la femme que j'aime, parce que oui, je l'aime... Je me voile la face, je ne dis rien et je le cache à tout le monde, mais je ne peux plus me mentir, je l'aime et cet éloignement me fait du mal, nous fait du mal à tout les deux. J'essuie rageusement une larme qui a coulé quand j'entends mon portable sonner. Je le décroche aussitôt, je ne connais pas le numéro.

 _\- Oui ?_

Je me redresse quand j'entends que c'est l'hôpital, qui est-ce ? Théa ? Laurel ? Je m'imagine déjà le pire. Quand on me dit que c'est Félicity mon cœur rate un battement, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être elle, elle doit aller bien ! Je me lève et enfile ma veste avant de quitter le sous sol. Je n'ai rien demandé, je veux m'assurer qu'elle aille bien. J'enfourche ma moto et appuie sur le démarreur, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne veut pas démarrer celle ci ? Pile au moment où j'ai le plus besoin d'elle. Je réitère, rien à faire elle ne veut pas, je descends furieux. Je repose mon casque et cours dans la rue afin de trouver un taxi. Il n'y en a aucun. je compose le numéro de la sociète de taxi la plus proche et dix minutes plus tard celui ci arrive. Je m'engouffre à l'intérieur.

 _\- Conduisez-moi à l'hôpital et soyez rapide s'il vous plaît._

Le chauffeur se tourne vers moi, je lui lance un regard mauvais, il repose les mains sur son volant et démarre. Heureusement pour moi, tout les feux de circulation sont vert lorsque nous arrivons à proximité d'eux. Je ne pense pas que j'aurai supporté qu'ils passent au rouge. Plus nous avançons vers la destination, plus j'ai le coeur qui se serre et qui tambourine comme un fou. Je suis inquiet, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien de sérieux. Le taxi s'arrête pile devant l'entrée, le chauffeur tend la main, j'y dépose des billets et lui dit tout en sortant qu'il peut garder la monnaie. Je rentre et file vers l'accueil sans prendre le temps de dire les politesses d'usages.

 _\- Félicity Smoak ? Où est-elle ?_

Un médecin s'approche de moi.

 _\- Je suis le docteur Baker, je me suis occupé d'elle à son arrivée._

 _\- Comment elle va ?_

 _\- Un voisin l'a trouvé inconsciente devant son appartement. L'agression a été assez violente, elle a une blessure assez sérieuse à la tête, on a résorbé l'hématome mais on va devoir attendre son réveil afin d'être sur qu'elle va bien._

Une agression ? Elle a été agressé ? Je serre mes poings aussi fort que je le peux, si je trouve le salaud qui a osé la toucher, je jure que je vais le tuer, sans hésitation et sans aucun regret ! Personne ne peut s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime et surtout pas à elle. Je me pose une question, il a parlé d'une blessure à la tête... Mais est-ce qu'elle a autre chose ? Est-ce que ce salaud a osé... Non, je n'ose même pas l'imaginer, elle est si innocente, je n'imagine même pas qu'on ai pu lui faire subir cette horreur.

 _\- Est-ce qu'on l'a..._

 _\- Non, je vous rassure, on a pratiqué des examens à son arrivée et tout est négatif, ne vous en faite pas._

Je suis soulagé, vraiment, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'elle ai vécu ça. Je demande à la voir, le médecin m'indique sa chambre. Je rentre et je la vois, allongée, un bandage sur la tête, les yeux fermés... Des fils sortant de son bras. Je m'approche et m'assois sur le fauteuil à côté, j'ai une folle envie de l'embrasser et de la serrer contre moi mais je sais que c'est impossible. Je me contente de lui prendre la main et de poser un baiser dessus.

 _\- Je suis là... Tu es en sécurité. Je te le promets._

Je suis resté près d'elle pendant des heures, je ne l'ai pas lâché, le médecin est venu l'examiner et a dit que ses constantes étaient bonnes. Je lui tiens la main et la caresse doucement quand je vois ses yeux bouger un peu. Je me rapproche et elle les ouvre légèrement, elle semble surprise et perdue.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien._

 _\- Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- Tu as été agressé, tu as une vilaine blessure à la tête, mais ça va._

Elle me regarde fixement, regardant à droite et à gauche, cherchant quelque chose.

 _\- Félicity ?_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Monsieur Queen pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

Je la regarde sans comprendre, elle se fiche de moi ce n'est pas possible !

 _\- Félicity ! Ne joue pas à ça !_

Elle se redresse en gémissant, elle se masse la nuque puis tente de se lever. Je pose une main sur son épaule de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger.

 _\- Reste allongée... Je vais chercher le médecin d'accord ?_

Elle se rallonge, je pousse un petit soupir de soulagement, je pensais vraiment qu'elle m'aurait incendié et qu'elle se serait levée, c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, puis elle m'aurait demandé de partir. Je me demande quand même si elle se fiche de moi, est-ce qu'elle ne se rappelle vraiment pas de moi ? Je sors de la chambre et arpente les couloirs à la recherche du médecin que j'ai rencontré en arrivant. Je le trouve près de l'entrée, il discute avec un collègue tout en buvant un café. Il m'aperçoit, serre la main de son collègue et vient vers moi.

 _\- Elle est réveillée ?_

 _\- Oui, mais je me demande si elle n'est pas devenue amnésique... Elle ne semble pas se souvenir de moi... Docteur, vous pensez que c'est possible ?_

 _\- Avec le choc qu'elle a reçu à la tête tout est possible monsieur Queen._

Je le suis et tout un tas d'interrogation affluent dans ma tête. Je souris bêtement, la vie m'offre une seconde chance et je compte bien la saisir. Personne n'a le droit à une seconde chance sauf moi et c'est déjà la seconde fois que ça m'arrive. Je pénétre dans la chambre de Félicity avec le docteur. Elle continue de me regarder se demandant ce que je peux faire ici. Je lui tiens la main et je suis heureux de constater qu'elle ne la repousse pas. Elle semble perdue et ferme les yeux à plusieurs reprises, je pense qu'elle doit être fatiguée et avoir mal à la tête.

Le médecin lui pose tout un tas de question sur sa vie d'avant et j'ai bien peur qu'elle soit bien devenue amnésique. Ses souvenirs les plus lointains sont présents, ce sont les plus récents qui se sont enfuis, elle ne semble pas se souvenir des deux dernières années, en gros, elle se souvient de moi, mais pas du fait que nous soyons amis, pas du fait que je sois Arrow ni rien. Je caresse doucement sa main de la mienne, elle me dit qu'elle se rappelle que je sois venu la voir dans son bureau, c'est déjà un bon début, mais pas suffisament pour qu'elle se rappelle de tout ce qu'on a vécu.

 _\- Vous voulez bien me suivre monsieur Queen ?_

Je sors avec lui à contre coeur, j'aurais voulut rester près d'elle. Il m'explique que c'est probablement temporaire, que sa mémoire reviendra mais qu'il faudra du temps. Elle ne doit pas rester seule car parfois quand les souvenirs reviennent c'est assez violent et les patients sont désorientés, il me demande si je peux veiller sur elle en attendant. Je lui assure que je le ferai, il s'éloigne me laissant seul dans le couloir. De toute façon même s'il ne me l'avait pas demandé je serais resté avec elle.

Je retourne au chevet de Félicity et je me promets que cette fois les choses seront diffèrentes, cette fois je ne fuierai pas le bonheur qui s'offre à moi, je ne la ferai plus souffrir, je serai la pour elle, dans chaque moment. Je m'installe près d'elle et lui reprends la main tout en lui faisant un sourire. Elle ne dit rien, ferme les yeux et se laisse aller sur l'oreiller. Je me contente de la regarder, sa main toujours dans la mienne, une fois certain qu'elle se soit endormie je me penche vers son oreille et lui murmure doucement quelques mots, comme une promesse. Je lui promets que cette fois, quoi qu'il arrive, je serais là et que plus jamais je ne l'éloignerais de moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ai entendu, mais je sens sa main serrer doucement la mienne, je la serre à mon tour pose un baiser sur sa joue, espérant pouvoir profiter de cette seconde chance jusqu'au bout.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oliver**_

J'ai ramené Félicity chez elle il y a trois jours et je ne l'ai pas quitté depuis, au début elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas m'ennuyer avec ça, qu'elle saurait se débrouiller seule. Je l'ai ramené chez elle et quand elle n'a pas reconnu son appartement, j'ai su que je ne l'a quitterais pas une seule seconde. J'ai demandé à son propriétaire et il nous a dit qu'elle avait emménagé peu de temps après notre rencontre, du coup elle ne souvient pas d'avoir emménagé ici. Ces trois jours on été assez amusants, on a fouillé ensemble tout les placards afin de savoir où tout se trouvait. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurais laissé faire mais elle m'a dire comme chez moi et j'ai été ravi de le faire.

Au début, je lui ai juste parlé de son agression, je voulais juste savoir si elle se souvenait de quelque chose mais à chaque fois ça lui donnait des douleurs horrible à la tête alors j'ai arrêté, je trouverais le salaud qui lui a fait ça assez rapidement et il me le paiera.

Hier elle m'a posé une question, elle m'a demandé pourquoi je veillais sur elle à ce point, vu que je n'étais que son patron... J'ai failli tout lui dire, pour Arrow et tout... Mais je ne peux pas, pas encore, c'est trop tôt... Je lui ai dis la vérité, enfin une partie de la vérité. Je lui ai dit que nous étions amis, de bons amis, je lui ai montré mon nom dans son portable, une photo d'elle prise au gala de charité que ma mère avait organisé peu de temps avant son décès. Elle me croit, enfin je pense... Là je regarde son album photo, je souris en la voyant, il y a des photos d'elle petite, c'était vraiment une belle petite fille. Bon elle n'a pas vraiment changé, elle est toujours aussi belle. Je tombe sur une photo d'elle quand elle devait avoir huit ou neuf ans, avec un homme, son père ? Je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais parlé de lui...

 _\- C'est mon père..._

Je me tourne vers elle, elle a ce regard triste. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle s'approche et prend l'album avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé, j'attends quelques secondes avant de la rejoindre en voyant qu'elle a toujours ce regard si triste. J'aimerais la soulager, lui ôter toute cette tristesse. Je n'ose pas lui demander ce qui lui cause cette peine, je m'assoies près d'elle.

 _\- Il est parti quand j'étais petite, peu après cette photo. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je n'ai jamais eu de nouvelles... Je me suis longtemps demandé si c'était de ma faute... Même si c'est ridicule._

Je lui prends la main et la serre doucement, elle se tourne vers moi et essuie ses larmes de sa main libre.

 _\- Bien sur que c'est ridicule. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il est parti..._

Elle me sourit et pose sa tête contre mon épaule avant de poser son album à côté d'elle et de ramener ses jambes sur le canapé. Elle se rapproche de moi et je m'empresse de la serrer contre moi. Trois jours que je suis chez elle... Et ce n'est pas la première étreinte que l'on partage... Trois jours que je suis chez elle, et j'ai l'impression d'y avoir toujours vécu. Je la serre contre moi un peu plus fort avant de lui poser un baiser sur le front. Elle se détend dans mes bras et je reste un moment ainsi avant de sentir qu'elle s'est endormie. Je me redresse doucement et l'allonge sur le canapé, le médecin m'a dit qu'elle dormirait beaucoup les premiers temps, il faut qu'elle récupère. Je vais chercher une couverture et la pose doucement sur elle avant de lui poser un nouveau baiser sur la joue.

 _\- Repose-toi... Je suis là._

Elle remue doucement et je la laisse dormir, je vais préparer le repas de ce soir. Je pense lui faire des lasagnes, j'espère qu'elle va aimer.

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ai du mal à croire que ça fasse déjà trois jours que je sois rentrée chez moi, je ne connaissais pas cet appartement mais je dois dire qu'il me plaît beaucoup. Oliver ne m'a pas quitté depuis, ça me fait bizarre de ne pas l'appeler Monsieur Queen mais il m'a dit que ça lui faisait bizarre et je dois dire que j'adore l'appeler Oliver. Je suis aussi un peu gênée de voir qu'il reste près de moi mais lui ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger et puis j'aime qu'il soit ici... Je me sens rassurée... En trois jours il m'a beaucoup parlé, il m'a dit comment on s'était rencontré, qu'on était devenus amis, c'est encore tellement flou. Il m'a demandé si je me souvenais de mon agression, et j'ai essayé, vraiment, mais je ne peux pas, j'ai été prise d'une migraine horrible... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y arrive pas... Le docteur a dit que ça pourrait prendre du temps mais je veux me souvenir... Quand j'ai su que j'avais été agressé j'ai eu peur... Que l'homme qui m'a fait fait ça soit allé bien plus loin... Mais Oliver m'a certifié que non, qu'à part ma blessure à la tête et quelques contusions j'allais bien.

Ce soir quand je lui ai parlé de mon père, je me suis sentie bien étrangement, je n'aime pas parler de lui mais avec Oliver, j'ai l'impression que je peux parler de tout et de rien. Il me réconforte quand j'ai peur, quand je me sens mal... Ça ne fait que trois jours et pourtant je me sens si bien avec lui. Je me demande quand même comment on a pu devenir amis... Nous sommes tellement différents... Même si j'ai perdu une partie de mes souvenirs je sais qui était Oliver Queen avant son naufrage, je me souviens avoir lu des choses horribles sur lui, mais maintenant j'ai du mal à y croire tant l'homme qui vit avec moi depuis trois jours est différent. Je lui ai demandé s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, il m'a dit que non et que même si c'était le cas, j'étais plus importante, je n'ai pas su comment réagir.

Je me réveille doucement, c'est bizarre, je ne me souviens pas de m'être endormie. Je suis sur mon canapé, recouverte d'un plaid, je me redresse et j'entends des bruits dans la cuisine. Je me tourne et je vois Oliver qui prépare le repas de ce soir. J'avais oublié... Un de nos ami vient dîner ce soir, John... Je ne me souviens pas de lui... Oliver m'a dit que nous étions proche tout les trois mais John préférais attendre que je sois prête avant de venir me voir... Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, j'ai perdu environ deux ans de ma vie et ces deux ans me semblent tellement importants...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je vois Félicity qui est réveillée. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise, je coupe le gaz et vais la voir. Elle serre le plaid de ses mains, je vais m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle doit être nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer Dig.

 _\- Hey, ça va bien se passer, tu vas voir._

 _\- Parle-moi de lui... S'il te plaît... Tu m'as dit que nous nous étions rencontrés peu après que je t'ai rencontré toi... Mais j'aimerais en savoir plus..._

Je souris et m'installe confortablement. Je lui raconte que c'était mon garde du corps quand ma mère était encore en vie et qu'on avait fini par devenir amis. Je lui dis qu'il m'a soutenu et que eux deux s'adorent, je ne mens pas, je sais que c'est vrai. Je lui parle de Lyla et du bébé qu'ils vont avoir. Elle est enceinte de six mois à peu près. Je la vois essuyer une larme sur sa joue, oh non, je ne voulais pas ça, pas du tout, elle se tourne vers moi.

 _\- C'est tellement dur..._

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et la serre doucement, elle pleure encore avant de venir se lover contre moi, je la serre un long moment, elle pleure doucement, je tente de la rassurer mais ce n'est vraiment pas facile. Je la laisse pleurer un long moment, tentant de ne pas appuyer là où ça fait mal, mais je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Écoute-moi... Dig ne va pas te poser de questions, je te le promets... On va juste passer une bonne soirée tout les trois, te parler sans te pousser à te souvenir, tu pourras demander tout ce que tu veux aussi..._

 _\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi patient..._

Je t'aime... Je veux être avec toi... J'aimerais te le dire mais c'est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt, je te le dirais quand tout ira mieux, je te le promets.

 _\- Nous sommes amis, je veux être ici..._

Elle verse encore quelques larmes silencieuses, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle, elle doit intégrer deux ans qu'elle a totalement oublié. J'entends la sonnette d'entrée. Je pose un baiser sur son front et me lève, ce doit être Dig. Je vois qu'elle est encore nerveuse. J'ouvre la porte et je vois notre amis qui attend.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- Elle est nerveuse..._

Il sourit doucement et entre dans l'appartement. Dig n'a pas été surpris quand je lui ai dit que je resterais avec elle le temps qu'elle retrouve la mémoire. Mais je pense qu'il se doute de ce que je ressens pour elle. Je vois Félicity se lever quand elle le voit, elle joue avec ses mains et vient se mettre à côté de moi.

La soirée se passe plutôt bien, comme je le pensais Félicity et Dig s'entendent très bien malgré la situation, je vois bien que à des moments Dig a envie de lui poser des questions mais il se retient, par contre Félicity ne m'a pas lâché d'une semelle, je pense qu'elle se sent en confiance et ça me fait vraiment plaisir qu'elle ressente ça. Dig lui a montré des photos de Lyla, Félicity a demandé à la voir dans quelques jours si possible, elle m'a demandé d'y aller avec elle, j'ai accepté sans hésiter, je sais qu'elle veut revoir tout nos proches afin d'essayer de se souvenir. On est en train de débarrasser quand je vois Félicity se tenir au comptoir d'une main et passer sa main sur sa nuque de l'autre. Je m'approche et pose une main dans son dos.

 _\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?_

 _\- J'ai mal à la tête..._

Elle fronce les sourcils et ferme les yeux, Dig voit ce qu'il se passe, je soutiens Félicity et lui dit que je finirais, qu'elle doit aller se reposer. Elle hoche la tête et je la conduis à sa chambre, je l'aide à s'allonger et la couvre avant de sortir de la pièce. Je rejoins Dig qui a continué de débarrasser, il me sourit et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Me regarde pas comme ça..._

 _\- Tu sais très bien à quoi je pense Oliver..._

 _\- Oui je le sais, et je ne le nierais pas, pas cette fois..._

 _\- Il t'a fallut du temps..._

Je souris et regarde en direction de la chambre, je suis un idiot, je ne tenterais rien avec Félicity, en tout cas pas pour le moment, j'aurais l'impression d'abuser de sa confiance et de sa faiblesse du moment, mais quand elle ira mieux, je lui dirais tout. Pour le moment, je vais me contenter de veiller sur elle, de prendre soin d'elle, et de la protéger au mieux.

 _\- Tu as des pistes pour son agression ?_

 _\- Non aucune... J'ai demandé à Lance mais il n'a rien non plus, il n'y avait pas de caméra à cet endroit..._

Je serre le poing et soupire, il faut retrouver ce salaud, il aurait pu la tuer... Il aurait pu... Je secoue la tête, elle va bien, elle est en sécurité.

 _\- Ne lance pas ta Vendetta Oliver... Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, et tu le sais._

Je ne dis rien, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, quand il s'agit d'elle je suis un idiot total, faisant des choses que je regrette sans aucune hésitation.

 _\- Pour le moment, elle a besoin de toi. Contente-toi de rester près d'elle, je m'occupe de ce type, ne t'en fais pas._

Dig s'en va, on a quand même passé une bonne soirée, je sais que Félicity ne se souvient pas de lui mais elle fait vraiment beaucoup d'efforts.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me sens tellement nulle... Je voulais passer une bonne soirée et ce fichu mal de crâne à tout gâché... Je me retrouve dans ce lit, seule... Fort heureusement que Oliver est là quand même, il prend soin de moi et veille sur moi, il s'inquiète de tout, je pense qu'il tient à moi. Et moi ? Je ne sais pas, je suis perdue, tout est encore tellement flou. Je sais que je lui fais confiance, je sais que j'ai besoin de lui près de moi.

Je ferme les yeux un moment, la douleur s'atténue, je revois une scène à travers mes paupières, une scène qui me semble familière, je me revois dans une grande pièce, il n'y a pas de meuble où alors je ne parviens pas à les voir... Oliver est là, il semble inquiet, nerveux. Je suis juste devant lui et je l'entends me murmurer quelque chose... « Je t'aime », mon cœur s'emballe, il vient de me dire qu'il m'aime, où en tout cas il me l'a déjà dit... Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal en me souvenant de cette scène ?

Je remue dans le lit et j'essaye de me souvenir de plus mais tout est parti... La porte s'ouvre et je vois Oliver qui me rejoins, il semble inquiet.

 _\- Hey... Tu vas bien ?_

Il m'aide à me redresser, mon cœur bat tellement vite... Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe...

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

Je secoue doucement la tête, je ne veux pas le blesser, ni le repousser, c'est encore si flou que je ne veux pas mal interpréter ce que j'ai vu, ce dont je me suis souvenue. Il m'aide à me rallonger et me recouvre, il s'apprête à partir mais je lui prends la main. J'ai besoin de lui, je ne veux pas être seule quand je m'endors. Il me sourit et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, il ne fait rien d'autre, il reste juste assis là sans bouger, à me regarder. Est-ce qu'on a été ensemble avant ? Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Parce que je ne me souviens pas ? Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas me mettre de pression, où alors on est plus ensemble... Mon cœur se déchire à cette pensée, pourquoi ça fait si mal ? Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? J'essuie une larme qui a coulé toute seule, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Oliver se tourne et son regard me montre qu'il semble souffrir lui aussi.

 _\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je crois... Me souvenir de quelque chose... Mais ça fait trop mal pour en parler pour le moment... Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Il me sourit et se penche vers moi afin de me déposer un baiser sur le front, ce geste me fait sourire mais me fait mal en même temps. Il me dit qu'il ne m'en veut pas, ça me rassure. Je me recule un peu et lui fait un peu de place dans le lit. Il ne semble pas comprendre mais j'ai besoin de lui, vraiment. Il se lève et s'allonge à mes côtés, il reste loin, il ne doit pas vouloir me mettre mal à l'aise. Je m'approche et me serre contre lui, je sens son bras qui passe autour de moi et il me serre à son tour. Je ne sais pas si on a rompu, si on a déjà été ensemble... Mais je suis sure d'une chose... C'est que je l'aimais avant mon agression et que je l'aime encore, je l'aime tellement que je veux qu'il reste à mes côtés, j'ai besoin de lui.

Je le sens qui me pose un baiser sur le front, je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller dans ses bras, ce n'est pas facile de ne pas se souvenir d'une personne que l'on aime, je finis par m'endormir bercée par sa respiration, par son cœur qui bat tellement vite et qui me fait croire que peut-être que lui aussi, m'aime encore, s'il m'a jamais aimé un jour.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oliver**_

Nous sommes assis devant le bureau du médecin, Félicity avait rendez-vous pour faire le point sur sa blessure. Elle est assise à mes côtés, sa main est posée dans la mienne. Je vois qu'elle n'est pas rassurée, pas sure d'elle, je caresse doucement le dos de sa main de mon pouce et entrelace nos doigts, elle me laisse faire et me regarde doucement, je vois bien qu'elle est nerveuse. Le médecin nous a dit d'entrer et de patienter, une infirmière l'a appelé du bout du couloir pour un patient. Ça fait dix minutes que nous sommes dans la pièce à l'attendre quand enfin il fait son apparition.

 _\- Désolé de vous avoir faite patienter. Une urgence..._

Il prend place derrière son bureau, regarde Félicity puis sort son dossier médicale, il le parcours silencieusement puis relève la tête en s'adressant à elle.

 _\- Alors comment vous sentez-vous ?_

Il vient à peine de terminer sa phrase que je vois des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux. Je serre doucement sa main pour la rassurer, elle en a besoin en ce moment. Je déteste la voir ainsi et je suis bien content qu'elle me laisse être à ses côtés.

 _\- Je me sens bizarre... J'ai l'impression de ne pas être totalement moi... J'ai perdu tout mes souvenirs depuis deux ans, mais ça vous le savez déjà... C'est horrible cette impression de ne pas savoir qui on est..._

 _\- Je sais, enfin je n'ai jamais vécu votre situation mais je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Vous êtes-vous souvenue de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non !_

Ce non est catégorique et elle me lance un regard en le disant, un regard qui veut dire je t'interdis de lui dire. Je sais qu'elle s'est remémorée quelque chose il y a deux jours après le départ de Dig, elle était vraiment chamboulée après ça mais elle a préféré se taire et ne pas me dire de quoi il s'agissait. Depuis j'ai essayé de savoir mais a chaque fois elle me dit qu'elle m'en parlerai quand elle sera sure d'elle, je lui laisse le temps, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui l'a blessé, j'espère juste que ce n'est pas à cause de moi. Le médecin se lève et lui demande de la suivre dans la pièce d'à côté. Je lâche sa main à regret et je vois son regard qui suit le mien le temps qu'elle aille s'installer.

De là où je suis, je peux voir ce qu'il lui fait. Il prend sa tension, écoute son cœur, lui demande de faire aller sa tête de droite à gauche et de haut en bas, il lui passe une main sur la nuque et la masse doucement. Je me demande bien à quoi ça peut servir une telle manipulation. Il lui dit qu'elle peut retourner s'asseoir. Elle revient vers moi et remet automatiquement sa main dans la mienne. Je lui souris et la serre doucement.

 _\- Avez-vous encore des maux de tête ?_

 _\- Quand j'essaie de me souvenir oui..._

 _\- Arrêtez de forcer ! Vos souvenirs reviendront d'eux même laissez-vous du temps et surtout beaucoup de repos. Je vous revois dans une semaine sauf si un incident arrive dans ce cas revenez de suite. Bonne journée._

Nous quittons l'hôpital main dans la main, je suis heureux que nous soyons si proche l'un de l'autre c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui c'est possible. Enfin pas vraiment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs, ensuite j'ai bien peur de ce qui risque d'arriver, elle va me repousser comme je l'ai fait avec elle, et ce sera probablement très douloureux. Je souffre déjà de cette future possibilité... Je l'ai fait souffrir, et je mériterais qu'elle fasse de même avec moi mais je ne veux pas, je veux continuer d'être avec elle. Elle me regarde et je lui souris, je ne veux pas y penser pour le moment, tout ce qui compte c'est elle.

 _ **Félicity**_

La visite avec le spécialiste s'est plus ou moins bien passée, il m'a bien fait comprendre que ça ne servait à rien d'insister, qu'il fallait vivre le moment présent et que tout rentrerai très vite dans l'ordre. Pfff... Il est marrant lui, on voit que ce n'est pas lui qui est dans ma situation. Je détache ma main de celle d'Oliver pour monter dans la voiture. C'est drôle sans son contact je me sens seule, vraiment seule alors qu'il est là juste à côté... Je le regarde conduire, il est vraiment beau, charmant, sexy. Il me plaît beaucoup... Je souris en le détaillant et je repense au moment qui m'est revenu en mémoire, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait... Je pense que je l'aime aussi, non j'en suis sure parce que même si je ne me souviens de rien... Ce que je ressens à ses côtés n'est pas parti... Mais je ne sais pas il y a quelque chose de pas très net dans notre histoire. Si nous nous aimions mutuellement pourquoi il ne se montre pas plus amoureux avec moi ? Il se comporte comme un ami. De toute façon c'est ce qu'il a dit que nous étions à l'hôpital... Amis et rien de plus. Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'aimerai une réponse mais je n'ose pas lui demander, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire ou ne pas me dire et je crois que je ne suis pas prête à l'entendre. Pour le moment, je veux juste être avec lui, profiter de chaque seconde. Je continue de le regarder sans rien dire, en souriant.

Nous arrivons chez moi, je prends le courrier, c'est étrange, un courrier de ma banque, je l'ouvre avant même d'avoir franchi la porte de mon appartement, je lis le document et le laisse tomber sur le sol tout en poussant en cri. Oliver vient vers moi pratiquement en courant et pose une main sur ma joue.

 _\- Félicity ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Je regarde le courrier sur le sol, Oliver enlève sa main, se baisse, ramasse le document et y jette un œil. Il remet sa main sur ma joue et la caresse doucement.

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va régler ça._

 _\- Mais comment Oliver ? Je suis à découvert de plus de trois mille dollars... Celui qui m'a agressé à vidé mon compte..._

 _\- Hé ! Ne panique pas d'accord ? Dig a fait le nécessaire auprès de ta banque, ils vont te rembourser... Tu es assurée il n'y a pas de raison... Viens._

Je suis Oliver jusqu'à la salle de bain, il tourne le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire, y met du bain moussant et me sourit.

 _\- Tu vas te détendre dans un bon bain chaud pendant que je m'occupe de ceci d'accord ?_

Je m'avance vers lui et pose ma tête contre son torse, il m'enlace doucement puis pose un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je me sens tellement bien dans ses bras, j'aimerais tellement qu'il finisse par me dire qu'on est bien ensemble mais qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre de pression.

 _\- Merci Oliver, d'être là pour moi. De t'occuper de moi comme tu le fais._

 _\- Je serai toujours là pour toi... Toujours._

Il desserre son étreinte puis éteint le robinet.

 _\- Je te laisse te prélasser, je vais contacter Dig._

Il pose un baiser sur mon front et s'éloigne de moi, Oliver referme la porte doucement, je me déshabille puis entre dans l'eau chaude. C'est vraiment agréable, je pose ma tête contre le bord de la baignoire et ferme les yeux. Je profite de l'instant, j'essaie de vider ma tête de tout, de mes derniers jours avec Oliver, de mon rendez-vous avec le médecin, des mauvaises nouvelles que je viens de recevoir.

 _ **Oliver**_

Je n'ai pas voulu montrer à quel point j'étais inquiet concernant l'état de ses finances. Elle est assurée certes mais son banquier vient de dire à Dig que comme elle n'avait pas déclaré qu'on lui avait volé son sac avec sa carte bancaire et tout le reste que ça risquait de prendre un moment avant que tout ne rentre dans l'ordre. Il leur faut une preuve comme quoi tout ce qu'elle relate est vrai. Bon sang, je n'aime pas ça, c'est elle la victime et une fois de plus c'est elle qui est dans la merde. J'ai réapprovisionné son compte avec l'argent que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté après le chute de l'empire des Queen, heureusement pour moi que ce découvert n'était pas plus conséquent parce qu'honnêtement je ne vois pas trop comment j'aurai pu l'aider. Je frappe à la porte de la salle de bain avant d'entrer, il y a quelque chose qu'elle doit savoir.

Elle me dit d'entrer mais de rester de dos. C'est pas vrai elle est encore dans la baignoire ? Mais l'eau doit s'être refroidie depuis toute à l'heure, je viens de passer près d'une heure au téléphone !

 _\- Felicity, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Hum ! Oui je pense... Je suis nue dans mon bain et il y a un super bel homme qui vient d'y entrer... Oups... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Oliver !_

Je souris comme un idiot heureusement que j'ai le dos tourné.

 _\- Hey je te vois sourire... Tu te moques de moi ?_

 _\- Non ! Je n'oserai pas..._

Je relève légèrement la tête et tombe sur le miroir, merde ! Je baisse les yeux, j'ai vu Felicity nue, bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour pouvoir me détendre dans ce bain avec elle, n'importe quoi ! Oliver arrête de divaguer, ce n'est pas le moment. Je me reprends, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me rincer l'œil ni pour la mettre mal à l'aise, je dois lui dire quelque chose d'important.

 _\- Felicity, Dig a trouvé quelque chose... Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est avec lui. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seule deux petites heures ?_

 _\- Oui Oliver... Ça devrait aller._

 _\- Appelle-moi si tu as un soucis._

 _\- Euh Oliver, qu'a-t-il trouvé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, je t'en dirai plus dès que je saurai._

Je la laisse seule, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré mais je n'ai pas le choix, Dig a retrouvé son agresseur, je lui ai dit que je devais voir cela avec Dig mais en faite c'est seul que je me rends sur place. J'arrive à l'adresse que m'a indiqué Dig, une petite maison qui se trouve dans les Glades. Je stoppe ma moto devant, prends mon arc et file vers la porte, je tourne la poignée, par chance s'est ouvert. Je pénètre dans la maison, le son de la télévision est tellement élevé que personne n'entend que je viens d'entrer. Tout est propre et bien rangé, seul le son de la télé est dérangeant, j'avance dans la maison, la cuisine est vide, de même que la pièce principale. Sur le canapé se trouve le sac de ma belle blonde, je le saisi regarde à l'intérieur, il est vide. Je monte à l'étage tenant le sac, c'est de là que vient le son, je pousse la porte et me retrouve devant un jeune, il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Il se redresse vivement dès qu'il me voit et tente de se sauver par la fenêtre mais je suis plus rapide que lui, je saisi son bras et le jette sur le lit. Je vois qu'il est apeuré mais je m'en fiche, je me penche sur lui et montre le sac.

 _\- Il y a quelque jours tu as agressé une femme, tu lui as volé son sac ! Pourquoi ?_

Le jeune ne répond pas, pire même, il est pris d'un fou rire.

 _\- Tu viens chez moi juste pour une histoire de sac à main ? Hey mec des femmes qui se font voler il y en a tout les jours... C'est bien la première fois que Arrow se montre pour une histoire aussi banale et bien sur il fallait que sa tombe sur moi._

Je vois rouge, il se fiche de moi là... Je l'empoigne et le redresse je le colle ensuite contre le mur une flèche dans la main prêt à l'abattre sur son torse, je suis hors de moi et surtout hors de contrôle. Quand o touche à la femme que j'aime, je ne maîtrise plus rien.

 _\- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu l'as agressé et tout de suite ! Sinon je plante cette flèche ici... Je te perfore le poumon avec... Alors !_

 _\- Ok... Ok... J'avais besoin d'argent, j'ai merdé avec un dealer... Elle semblait ne pas être dans le besoin alors je l'ai assommé et j'ai pris son sac..._

Bordel quel crétin ! Felicity est amnésique à cause de ce petit revendeur ! Merde ! Je saisi mon téléphone et contact Lance. Je lui relate toute l'histoire, il m'assure qu'il sera sur place d'ici quinze minutes. J'attache le jeune sur une chaise, je le ficelle de façon à ce qu'il n'ai aucune chance de s'enfuir puis, je quitte cette maison.

Lorsque j'arrive chez Felicity, je ne la vois nulle part, elle doit être en train de dormir. Je vais dans sa chambre et je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, je la retrouve recroquevillée sur le lit, en pleurs. Je m'avance rapidement vers elle, elle se redresse, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Je pose ma main dessus et les essuie délicatement.

 _\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

Elle se redresse et passe ses bras autour de mon cou, j'ai l'impression de la revoir le soir où Dig est venu dîner. Je l'écarte doucement, ce que je vois me fends le cœur, je déteste la voir pleurer.

 _\- Tu t'es souvenue de quelque chose ?_

 _\- Oui... Enfin, je crois... Je t'ai vu toi... Mort... Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas vu mourir un jour, je t'en pris dis-le moi... Je ne le supporterais pas..._

Je la regarde, ça me fait plaisir ce qu'elle me dit, qu'elle ne supporterait pas de me voir mort... Je dois lui répondre, sans mentir. Je ne veux pas lui mentir, je ne peux pas mais en même temps je me demande de quoi elle se souvient exactement.

 _\- Felicity qu'as-tu vu exactement ?_

Elle ferme les yeux et pose son front contre ma poitrine, elle éclate de nouveau en sanglot. Je passe mes mains dans son dos et le caresse doucement, elle finit par se calmer et me raconter ce qu'elle a vu.

 _\- Une ligne plate sur l'appareil et des mains qui te choquaient... Tu as eu un accident ou quelque chose Oliver ? Si j'étais là c'est que j'ai du assister à ce qui t'ai arrivé... Dis-moi que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Que tu n'as jamais été aussi près de mourir..._

Je soupire, ce serais plus facile de lui mentir, mais je ne veux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas lui parler de Arrow, mais je dois être quand même honnête avec elle.

 _\- Tu étais là et Dig aussi... Oui j'ai eu un accident mais je suis en vie. Je vais bien maintenant... Et c'est grâce à vous. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas..._

Elle ne semble pas me croire. Je me détache d'elle et enlève ma veste et mon haut, elle recule un peu en voyant mes cicatrices, je veux qu'elle voit que je vais bien. Je n'aime pas les montrer, mais à elle je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai pas peur d'affronter son regard.

 _\- Je peux ?_

Elle lève la main, je hoche la tête et elle touche doucement mes cicatrices, je n'aime pas ça mais étrangement quand c'est elle, ça ne me dérange pas. Elle pose sa main sur la cicatrice de la blessure de son souvenir, elle ferme les yeux un moment.

 _\- C'est celle là, pas vrai ?_

Je souris et la regarde tendrement.

 _\- Oui, c'est celle là._

 _\- Tu vas vraiment bien ? Je ne veux pas te perdre Oliver..._

Je repasse mes bras autour d'elle avant de basculer sur le lit, elle me laisse faire et pose sa tâte contre ma poitrine, c'est si naturel ce qu'on fait, comme si notre place était dans les bras de l'autre.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne me perdras jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive._

Je la sens sourire doucement contre moi. Je me fais une promesse, quand tout sera réglé, quand elle se souviendra de tout, je lui dirais la vérité, que je l'aime, plus que tout et que je veux être avec elle. Je pose un baiser sur son front une fois certain qu'elle s'est endormie avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans cauchemar, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans ses bras.


	4. Chapter 4

Félicity

Je me réveille doucement, je me sens bien, je me redresse et j'observe, Oliver dort paisiblement. Il est vraiment beau. Je résiste à l'envie de caresser son visage, il a besoin de dormir. Je me dégage doucement de ses bras et quitte la chambre. Hier ce souvenir m'a fait mal, vraiment très mal, savoir qu'il aurait pu mourir m'est insupportable. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer le perdre, jamais. Je mets le café en route et sort les céréales. Je ne suis pas très douée en cuisine, d'ailleurs depuis que Oliver vit ici... Parce que oui, il ne m'a pratiquement pas quitté depuis mon agression... Depuis qu'il vit ici il m'a fait de bons petits plats. Je souris en y repensant.

J'entends qu'on frappe à ma porte, je vais ouvrir, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis de bonne humeur, mais quand j'ouvre je me retrouve face à un inconnu, en tout cas je ne le connais pas. Je fais quelques pas et il passe devant moi en entrant chez moi.

 _\- Ah te voilà ! Ça fait des jours que j'essaye de te joindre, je sais que tu as été malade, mais de la a ne donner aucune nouvelle et ne pas répondre au téléphone c'est irritant surtout lorsqu'on sait que toi et moi avons été plus qu'amis !_

Quoi ? Je le connais ? De quoi il parle ? Il me regarde et fait quelques pas vers moi. Je me recule et me retrouve contre le plan de travail, un sentiment de panique m'envahit, je ne le connais pas, je ne sais pas qui il est, je ne lui fais pas confiance et lui continue d'avancer vers moi. En plus il dit qu'on a été plus qu'amis... Ça me fend le cœur... C'est avec Oliver que je veux être, c'est tout, pas lui ! Il continue d'approcher...

 _\- Oliver !_

Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'ai besoin de lui. Ce type ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, j'entends des bruits de pas et la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Oliver qui arrive en courant vers moi, je me détache du plan de travail et court dans ses bras. Il me serre contre lui alors que je cache mon visage contre sa poitrine. Il m'enlace fortement et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien..._

Il me réconforte avec des mots rassurant pendant un long moment. Je regarde l'inconnu sur le pas de la porte tout en restant dans les bras d'Oliver.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

Je me tends et cache de nouveau mon visage.

 _\- Palmer, je vous ai dis qu'elle était souffrante et qu'elle vous recontacterait quand elle ira mieux._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'elle au travail._

Oliver se détache de moi, il prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Je ne veux pas retourner travailler. Oliver m'a dit que ce n'était plus l'entreprise de sa famille et je ne veux pas travailler ailleurs et encore moins pour quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

 _\- Il dit qu'on est plus qu'amis... Je ne comprends pas..._

Je sens Oliver se tendre contre moi, je redresse un peu la tête, il lance un regard noir au type en face de nous, est-ce que ça lui fait mal de savoir que je suis sortie avec un autre ? Et bien Oliver, sache que moi aussi ça me fait du mal.

 _\- Félicity, arrête tes conneries... On se voit depuis deux mois..._

Oliver passe un bras protecteur autour de moi, je suis bien ici. Même si ce Palmer et moi avons été ensemble, je sais que je ne l'aimais pas... Parce s'il y a une chose dont je suis sure... C'est que j'aime Oliver et que je l'aimais déjà avant. Je m'éloigne un peu d'Oliver tout en gardant sa main dans la mienne.

 _\- Écoutez... Je suis désolée... Mais je ne me souviens de rien du tout de ces deux dernières années... Alors même si on est sortis ensemble, je ne vous connais pas... Et je n'ai pas envie de vous connaître, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être avec un homme en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Et encore moins un homme que je n'aime pas._

 _ **Oliver**_

J'écoute tout ce qu'elle lui dit et je dois dire que je suis heureux qu'elle lui ai dit tout ça, je ne lui en veux pas d'être sortie avec lui, même si j'aurais aimé qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Mais nous n'étions pas ensemble. Palmer a l'air furieux quand il entend ce qu'elle lui dit, il fait quelques pas vers elle mais elle se colle de nouveau à moi, je lui caresse doucement le dos.

 _\- Je suis là..._

Elle hoche la tête.

 _\- Partez Palmer, elle vous rappellera quand ses souvenirs seront revenus._

Palmer est parti depuis une demi heure, Félicity n'a pas dit un mot depuis ce moment là, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ça me manque de ne pas l'entendre parler. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle me repousse un peu, je ne supporte pas ça, pas du tout.

 _\- Ne fais pas ça !_

Je m'énerve un peu mais je ne peux pas la laisser me repousser. Elle se calme aussitôt et je vois des larmes couler de ses yeux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je ne comprends pas..._

 _\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?_

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle me demande, de quoi pourrais-je lui en vouloir ?

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

Elle se retourne dans mes bras, je ne vois plus son visage. Je veux la retourner mais elle m'en empêche.

 _\- S'il te plaît, c'est plus facile de dos..._

Elle veut me parler ? Bon je dois la laisser faire.

 _\- Avant tout ça... Est-ce... Est-ce qu'on a été ensemble toi et moi ?_

Alors la sa question me surprend et même plus que ça, je ne sais pas quoi répondre... Si je lui dis que non, est-ce que ça veut dire que je n'aurais aucune chance plus tard ?

 _\- Parce que tu sais... C'est ce que je ressens au fond de moi... Je sais que même si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en rêve vraiment... Si tu me dis que non, je comprendrais... Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Mais ça fait tellement mal de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu es si génial avec moi..._

Bon, là je dois la faire taire. Je me mets devant elle et pose mes mains sur ses joues.

- _On était pas ensemble... Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, je t'ai fais souffrir et on a été distant l'un envers l'autre pendant un moment._

 _\- Alors on est vraiment juste amis ?_

 _\- Oui, amis..._

Ce que je dis me fend le cœur mais je ne peux pas lui mentir sur ça, c'est impossible. Elle ferme les yeux et baisse le visage. Je veux me reculer quand elle pose ses mains sur les miennes, se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient coller ses lèvres aux miennes. Je reste de marbre un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir, je ne peux pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Je la repousse doucement.

 _\- Je suis désolée..._

Elle veut partir dans sa chambre mais je la retiens.

 _\- Laisse-moi Oliver..._

 _\- Non... Écoute-moi bien... Je ne peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant... Pas alors que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. S'il te plaît, quand tu te souviendras, je te promets qu'on en reparlera._

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

Je la retourne et lui souris, elle à l'air vraiment inquiète. Je pose mes mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse tendrement du bout des lèvres, je n'aurais pas du, je devrais arrêter là, je m'éloigne doucement d'elle mais Félicity se rapproche un peu de moi.

 _\- Je t'en pris... Juste un baiser... Après je te promets que je resterais ton amie... Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin on puisse parler quand je me souviendrai de tout..._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, ce que je vis avec elle depuis son agression est tellement parfait, je ne veux pas de malaise entre nous.

 _\- Seulement si tu me promets... Que rien ne changera, qu'on continuera comme ces quelques jours passés ensemble..._

 _\- Je te le promets._

Je ne me fais pas prier et je colle mes lèvres aux siennes, nos lèvres bougent doucement l'une contre l'autre, je passe ma langue doucement et je souris en la sentant ouvrir les lèvres sans hésiter. Nos langues commencent à se caresser, à danser l'une contre l'autre, merde c'est génial, pourquoi j'ai attendu ? Je continue de goûter à ses lèvres, à sa langue, à sa bouche, c'est notre premier baiser, le seul qu'on aura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne, parce que oui, quand elle se souviendra, je compte bien recommencer encore et encore. On finit par se séparer, à bout de souffle, je lui souris, elle aussi avant de se blottir dans mes bras.

 _ **Félicity**_

Ça fait déjà plus de deux semaines que j'ai été agressé et je dois dire que même si mes souvenirs ne sont pas revenus, tout va bien. J'ai été au médecin hier et il m'a trouvé en pleine forme. Avec Oliver c'est toujours pareil, on parle beaucoup, on ri, on se comporte comme de vrais amis, il me parle aussi de nous avant, de notre amitié, des galas auxquels je l'accompagnais, du fait que j'étais devenue sa secrétaire, et même si je suis surprise, je suis heureuse qu'on ai été si proche. Le baiser qu'on a échangé était parfait, plus que ça même, mais on en a pas reparlé. On continu de dormir ensemble par contre, j'aime le savoir près de moi la nuit, je me sens en sécurité même si je sais que le type qui m'a fait ça est en prison, je préfère avoir Oliver à mes côtés et il a l'air d'apprécier lui aussi.

 _\- Pop Corn !_

Je souris et le regarde, il arrive en tenant un saladier plein de pop corn, ça fait trois jours qu'on a pas passé de soirée ensemble, ça m'a manqué. Il s'assoit à côté de moi et je me colle à lui, il ne dit rien et me laisse faire. Ce soir on doit regarder un film mais j'ai demandé à ce qu'on regarde les infos, je suis un peu à la ramasse depuis mon amnésie.

Ils parlent de plusieurs cambriolages et d'agression, ça me rappelle la mienne, je n'aime pas m'en rappeler, cette histoire passe assez vite et ils parlent ensuite de Arrow. J'avoue que ce type fait du super travail. Il fait en sorte que notre ville soit sure et je peux que l'en remercier. Les infos finissent et le film commence. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai un peu mal à la tête, je ferme les yeux et colle ma tête contre l'épaule d'Oliver, des images défilent devant mes yeux, tout un tas d'image, c'est incroyable, ma tête va exploser.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Je secoue la tête, il m'aide à me relever, je m'éloigne et me tiens toujours la tête, je sens Oliver me tenir doucement contre lui avant que je ne sombre totalement.

Des images ont défilé dans mon esprit durant un long moment, je sais ce que c'est, ce sont mes souvenirs, ils sont tous là, je me suis revue avec Oliver, avec Arrow, avec Dig, avec Ray... Et ça me fait mal, c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais... Et surtout, je me souviens de ma relation avec Oliver, relation qui n'en était pas une, je me souviens de son je t'aime, je me souviens de notre distance parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous, mon cœur se compresse tellement ça fait mal. Je sens une main caresser doucement mon front, je sais que c'est lui, que vais-je lui dire ? Que vais-je faire ? J'ouvre les yeux, il est au dessus de moi, il a l'air tellement inquiet... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Est-ce que je lui dis que je me rappelle de tout ? Que je ne veux plus vivre ça ? Non ce serait trop dur... Revivre comme avant, je ne le supporterais pas... Je pense même que je finirais par quitter la ville... Ces jours passés avec lui, lui ici, chez moi, ont été parfait, car même si on ne s'est embrassé qu'une fois, j'ai l'impression de vivre avec mon petit ami, il est tellement génial.

 _\- Tu te sens mieux ?_

Je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, sa main est toujours sur mon front à le caresser doucement. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire... Je ne peux pas lui dire que rie ne s'est passé... Je pense lui dire que je me suis souvenue d'autre chose... Mais de quoi ?

 _\- Félicity je t'en pris, réponds-moi... Tu t'es écroulée dans mes bras, si tu ne dis rien je t'emmène aux urgences._

 _\- Non... S'il te plaît..._

Il me sourit, je ne veux pas y aller et il le sait. Je me décale un peu et lui fait de la place, il sourit encore plus et me rejoint sur le lit. Je ne peux pas lui dire, je ne veux pas le perdre, c'est tellement beau ce que je vis avec lui, je découvre une facette d'Oliver que je ne connaissais pas, cette facette que j'aurais aimé qu'il montre s'il nous avait donné une chance. Il me regarde, je sais qu'il attends que je lui réponde. Je dois lui raconter un souvenir... Alors même si ça fait mal, je dois lui dire celui là... J'en ai besoin...

 _\- Tu m'as dit... Qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre nous..._

Il soupire et me serre dans ses bras avant de poser une baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Je te l'ai dis, oui... Et je le pensais..._

Je me tends tout à coup, ferme mes yeux et lutte pour ne pas laisser mes larmes couler, je veux le repousser mais il me serre encore plus contre lui.

 _\- Je le pensais... Mais plus maintenant..._

Je redresse la tête et le regarde dans les yeux, je cherche le mensonge et je ne sais pas si je dois le croire ou non.

 _\- Je te l'ai dit Félicity... Quand tes souvenirs seront revenus... On parlera... Mais je sais que ces deux semaines passées avec toi ont été les plus heureuses que j'ai vécu depuis très longtemps._

Je ferme les yeux et me rapproche de lui, il me serre dans ses bras et dépose un baiser dans mon cou, j'aimerais plus, j'aimerais un autre baiser comme l'autre jour mais je sais que je ne dois pas... Et je ne peux pas non plus tout lui dire, je ne suis pas prête, je veux le garder encore un peu près de moi. J'en ai besoin. Je me recule un peu, pas que je le veuille mais cette position n'est pas idéale pour dormir.

- _Où tu vas ?_

Je souris et me rallonge sur lui. Il m'enlace doucement avant de poser une main sur ma joue, je lève la tête et le regarde, il se penche vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, je me recule un peu, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Tu as dit..._

 _\- Juste un baiser..._

Je souris et le laisse m'embrasser de nouveau, je me sens si bien ici, ce baiser est doux, tendre, délicat, moins passionné que celui qu'on a échangé il y a quelques jours. Oliver me serre dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner de mes lèvres, il les pose ensuite sur mon front et nous nous laissons aller au sommeil, je prie silencieusement pour que je sache garder mes souvenirs au fond de moi sans qu'il le sache le plus longtemps possible afin de profiter de la chaleur de ses bras.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Félicity**_

Une semaine vient de s'écouler depuis que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, je n'en ai toujours pas touché un mot à Oliver de peur qu'il me quitte à nouveau. Je suis s'y bien avec lui, même si nous n'échangeons pas de baiser brûlant, ni même de caresse langoureuse lorsque nous sommes couchés ensemble je ne peux pas lui dire, parce que je sais qu'à la minute où je lui dirai que je me souviens de tout, il partira... Il se dira que je n'ai plus besoin de lui et pourtant c'est tout le contraire. Avec lui à mes côtés je me sens vivante, entière, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien que maintenant. Il me procure un réel bonheur, un sentiment de paix et de sécurité. Je pense que c'est ce qu'on doit ressentir quand on aime quelqu'un, et je l'aime tellement...

Je m'étire dans le lit, la place à côté est vide. Je souris parce que je sais qu'Oliver est là, ça sent le café frais et l'odeur des pancakes parvient jusqu'à la chambre. Je passe mon peignoir et le rejoins à la cuisine. Dès qu'il me voit, m'entend ou me sent, il se retourne un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, il lâche la poêle et s'avance vers moi. Il dépose un long baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Bonjour ma belle... Bien dormi ?_

 _\- Oui, trop bien... En même temps avec toi près de moi ça ne peut être que bien._

Je rougis légèrement, mais c'est vrai... Depuis qu'il dort dans mon lit avec moi je dors mieux, je ne me réveille jamais. Je me sens en sécurité près d'Oliver, je sais que rien de mal ne pourrait m'arriver avec lui à mes côtés. Nous passons à table, le petit déjeuner est comme toujours une vraie réussite, il cuisine divinement bien pour un homme mais surtout pour quelqu'un qui a passé cinq années de sa vie sur une île. Une fois qu'on a fini, je suis allée m'habiller, je dois être plus longue que d'habitude parce que Oliver frappe à la porte de la chambre.

 _\- Tu es prête ? Palmer va s'impatienter._

Ah oui Palmer, bon sang, je n'ai aucune de le revoir surtout après ce que je lui ai dit, que je n'avais pas confiance en lui... Je me sens idiote parce que je sais ce que représente Ray pour moi, nous nous sommes embrassés à plusieurs reprises mais avant qu'il ne m'arrive cet incident je venais de lui dire que je voulais tout arrêter. Je lui ai fait comprendre que mon cœur appartenait à un autre homme et qu'il méritait mieux. Une femme qui ressente pour lui ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Je passe ma veste en poussant un soupir, de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, puis personne ne sait que ma mémoire est de nouveau entière. Oliver prend ma main et on quitte l'appartement.

Une fois à l'entreprise, je suis nerveuse, je me souviens certes de tout, mais je ne m'y sens plus à ma place, je veux rentrer chez moi, retrouver les bras d'Oliver, c'est le seul endroit où je veux être. Je vois Ray qui s'approche de nous.

 _\- Félicity, je suis content de te voir ! Tu es ravissante !_

Oliver le regarde d'un œil mauvais mais il ne fait aucun commentaire, quant-à moi, je me blottit contre Oliver alors que Ray s'avance vers moi. Il me tend une main amicale que je saisie et serre doucement.

 _\- Tu ne te souviens toujours pas ?_

Je fais un non négatif avec la tête et je plonge mon regard dans celui d'Oliver. Il pousse un petit soupir et me sourit avant de poser un baiser sur mon front, il est tellement patient avec moi.

 _\- Oliver, je te laisse lui faire faire le tour de l'entreprise, apparemment elle me craint même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi !_

Mince ça me fait mal de voir Ray avec cette tête de chien battu, mais je ne peux rien faire pour lui pour le moment, par contre je peux continuer de feindre mon amnésie pour garder l'homme qui compte le plus à mes yeux proche de moi. Il me prend la main et m'emmène de service en service. Je regarde chaque pièce, chaque détails, Oliver me raconte des choses qui se sont passés à certains endroits, la première fois qu'il m'a vue, puis les secondes. J'esquisse un sourire à chacune de ces scènes qu'il relate parce qu'il y met tout un tas d'émotion qui me font vibrer. On a croisé Ray encore une fois, et je pense savoir pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il m'approche... Parce que dès que je sens sa présence près de moi, je ne sens plus Oliver, et c'est lui que je veux, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre presse sa place à mes côtés. J'ai peur qu'Oliver ne finisse par s'éloigner, c'est pour ça que je reste si près d'Oliver quand Ray s'approche de moi.

Après près d'une heure de visite nous sortons de l'entreprise bras dessus, bras dessous, comme de véritables amis, nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture stationné quelque mètres plus loin lorsque nous croisons Sara. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là, elle est partie avec Nyssa il y a quelques mois... Pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Elle veut Oliver de nouveau ? Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée...

Oliver me lâche et s'approche d'elle, il la serre affectueusement dans ses bras, il lui dépose un bisou sur le front, mon cœur se serre et je sens la rage monter dans ma cage thoracique, j'inspire et j'expire... Je ne peux pas être jalouse de Sara, je sais qu'ils ne sont qu'amis tout comme je le suis avec lui mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ai du mal de me contrôler. Sara m'adresse un sourire que je ne rends pas...

 _\- Ça ne va pas Félicity ?_

 _\- Excusez-moi ! On se connaît ?_

Sara me regarde puis regarde Oliver. C'est dur envers elle, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Oliver fouille dans sa poche et me tends les clés.

 _\- Félicity, tiens, la voiture est juste là... J'ai quelques mots à dire à Sara. Je te rejoins vite._

Je prends le jeu de clés, et les contourne sans même un regard pour eux. Je monte dans la voiture et regarde dans le rétroviseur. Oliver est à distance raisonnable de Sara, il parle avec beaucoup de sérieux, probablement de mon cas. Leur discussion dure cinq minutes, il lui fait un grand sourire avant de la reprendre dans ses bras, il la serre contre lui puis écrase ses lèvres contre sa joue avant de regagner la voiture. Il monte, démarre le moteur, sors du stationnement avant de prendre ma main et d'entrelacer nos doigts.

Nous arrivons chez John et Lyla, je suis attendue pour le déjeuner, ce sera juste elle et moi. Oliver m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte, il me dépose un bisou sur la joue et me sourit avant de me laisser seule en compagnie de Lyla. Il me manque déjà... Je me demande s'il ne va pas retrouver Sara... Je secoue la tête quand je vois Lyla avancer vers moi, même si il va la retrouver, je ne suis que son amie... Rien de plus, c'est tout ce que je ne serais jamais.

Elle me serre dans ses bras, puis m'amène au salon. Je m'assoie où elle m'indique et elle disparaît dans la cuisine, j'en profite pour sortir mon téléphone et envoie un message à Oliver.

Elle revient avec deux sodas qu'elle dépose sur la table de salon et s'assoit en me souriant.

 _\- Félicity, tu as retrouvé la mémoire !_

 _\- Non ! Toujours pas, je pensais que ça reviendrai plus vite..._

 _\- Ce n'était pas une question... Je suis sure que tu l'as retrouvé... Tu arrives peut être à tromper les garçons mais pas moi._

Je me tends légèrement. Merde comment le sait-elle ? Je suis ici depuis dix minutes et déjà elle sait, elle m'a percé à jour. Alors est-ce que Oliver le sait aussi ? Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure tout à coup... C'est impossible, je ne peux pas le perdre maintenant...

 _\- Lyla, comment tu t'en es aperçue ?_

 _\- Oh il y a des gestes et des regards qui ne trompe pas, puis je suis formée pour détecter les mensonges et les comportements... J'ai vu comment tu le regardais... Mais passons ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Oliver ?_

Je fais un petit sourire triste, je dois lui parler, elle comprendra peut-être... En tout cas j'espère.

 _\- Parce qu'à la minute où il saura, entre lui et moi ça redeviendra comme avant... Il va s'éloigner et mon dieu Lyla, je ne le veux pas... Ça me détruirait... Tu comprends ? Ne lui dis rien, ne leur dis rien s'il te plaît... Je ne peux pas le perdre..._

Elle se redresse et vient m'enlacer, je lui rends cette étreinte en faisant attention à son ventre quand même. Je pense qu'elle a comprit, elle sait que je l'aime plus que tout... Et que cette amnésie, est le seul moyen que j'ai de le garder près de moi.

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity prend les clefs que je lui tends et part vers la voiture, je la regarde s'éloigner le cœur serré, j'aurai aimé qu'elle participe à notre conversation, qu'elle se souvienne de son amitié avec Sara mais pour le moment rien de tout cela n'est possible. Je m'assure qu'elle soit bien installée dans la voiture avant de reporter mon intention sur Sara. Mine de rien elle m'a manqué, c'est l'une de mes plus proches amie, et je suis heureux de la revoir.

 _\- Elle a un soucis ?_

 _\- Oui, elle a reçu un coup sur la tête et depuis elle est amnésique. Elle a oublié les deux ans de notre amitié..._

Je vois que Sara s'énerve un peu même si elle essaye de ne pas le montrer, je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup Félicity et savoir qu'on ai pu lui faire du mal l'a mets hors d'elle.

 _\- La pauvre, ce ne doit pas être facile... Elle ne mérite pas ça, elle est si gentille, si douce... J'espère qu'elle va vite s'en remettre. Inutile de te demander si tu as retrouvé la personne qui l'a mise dans cet état ?_

 _\- Inutile en effet._

Elle sourit, Sara sait très bien que quand ça touche à Félicity, je suis prêt à tout faire. Elle jette un coup d'œil vers la voiture avant de me regarder de nouveau.

 _\- Oliver, je peux te poser une question ? Quand oseras-tu enfin lui avouer que tu l'aimes ? Quand cesseras-tu d'être malheureux alors que ton bonheur est juste la à porté de main ?_

 _\- Un jour Sara, je te promets qu'un jour je le ferai... Mais pour le moment ce n'est pas possible. Il faut d'abord qu'elle retrouve la mémoire._

 _\- Ok... Tu la mérites Ollie ! N'en doute jamais d'accord ?_

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras puis je l'embrasse sur la joue. Elle part de son côté et moi je me presse de retrouver Félicity. Je sens son regard sur moi dès l'instant où je monte dans la voiture. Je lui accorde un sourire, puis démarre. Une fois ma manœuvre terminée, je prends sa main et entrelace nos doigts.

Je la dépose comme convenu chez Dig, j'espère qu'elle passera un agréable moment avec Lyla, c'est la première fois depuis son accident que je la laisse seule avec quelqu'un. Je la rassure avant de frapper à la porte. Je lui dis qu'en cas de besoin elle peut m'appeler que je serai la rapidement. Elle sourit et pose un bisou sur ma joue avant de rentrer. Je repars, il était convenu que je passe au Qg, Dig avait besoin de moi pour une mission. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers temps j'avoue ne plus être très disponible pour mon travail mais je ne m'en veux pas, Félicity mérite bien plus d'attention que Arrow et que tout les problèmes de cette ville. Je descends au sous sol mais je m'arrête au milieu de l'escalier, un texto vient de me parvenir et il est de Félicity. Mon visage s'assombrit à la lecture de celui-ci.

 _ **"Je pensais que c'était moi ta girl !"**_

Merde elle se souvient de ça ? C'est pour ça qu'elle était si silencieuse dans la voiture ? Est-ce qu'elle se souvient d'autre chose ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas mal pris notre rencontre avec Sara, il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'a pas de raison d'être jalouse, c'est elle que je veux, personne d'autre. Je range mon téléphone dans ma poche quand je vois Dig m'approcher.

 _\- Un soucis ?_

 _\- Euh non... Alors c'est quoi ce truc dont tu devais absolument me montrer ?_

Je m'avance vers les ordinateurs et il pointe une image du doigt. Merde qu'est-ce que fou ma sœur avec se dealer ? Fais chier c'est décidément pas mon jour ! Moi qui pensait que la journée aurai été aussi belle que les précédentes et bien je me suis trompé. J'aurai mieux fait de rester couché. Je sors mon téléphone et contacte Théa, je suis fou de rage pas seulement par ce que je viens de voir mais aussi par ce que je viens d'apprendre. Ma sœur répond à la seconde sonnerie.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te prend de traîner avec un dealer ? Tu crois que nous n'avons pas assez de soucis comme cela ?_

 _\- Non mais ça ne va pas de m'appeler pour me parler comme ça ! Je ne lui ai rien acheté, il m'a accosté et je l'ai repoussé et d'ailleurs comment es-tu au courant de cette histoire ?_

 _\- Merde ! J'ai encore agi sur le coup de l'impulsion... Désolé Théa... Quelqu'un que je connais t'a vu en sa compagnie alors j'en ai déduis que..._

 _\- Que je me droguais ? Vive la confiance... Puis merde Ollie je ne te dois rien ! Et si tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi tu serais avec moi ! Tu passes tes nuits je ne sais où et tu crois que tu peux me faire la morale ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé Théa._

 _\- Pas autant que moi... Je te laisse._

Elle raccroche me laissant bouche bée et surtout avec ma colère. Je jette le téléphone sur le bureau, retire mon tee shirt et file sur le mannequin, j'ai besoin d'évacuer... Pas seulement ce qui vient de se passer avec Théa, non ça ce n'est rien, le pire c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Félicity, elle sait tout et je crains fort que je vais la perdre... Ce que je redoutais le plus va finalement se produire. Je tape comme un fou sur le mannequin, mes mains sont douloureuses mais je m'en moque. Je vais la perdre, et je ne le supporte pas... J'ai tellement besoin d'elle, je l'aime tellement !

 _\- Tu comptes t'arrêter un jour ?_

Je stoppe mon mouvement et me tourne vers Dig qui me regarde les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Tu peux me dire ce qui te met autant en colère ? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de ta sieur je ne te croirai pas... Tu es devenu bizarre à la minute où tu as reçu ce texto..._

Merde John pas maintenant, je n'ai pas envie de te dire ce qui ne va pas. Tu vas une fois de plus t'en mêler et ça ne risque pas d'arranger mon problème.

 _\- Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus._

 _\- Ok... J'en déduis donc que ça concerne Félicity..._

Il me connaît vraiment trop bien, je ne peux rien lui cacher. Je prends une bouteille d'eau et j'en bois plus de la moitié avant d'aller m'asseoir sur une chaise. Dig pose ses fesses sur le bureau face à moi et plonge son regard dans le mien. Il attend que je parle, que je m'épanche mais je ne peux pas lui révéler ce que je viens de découvrir.

 _\- Je te préviens Oliver, je ne te laisserai pas partir tant que tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui te tracasse parce qu'il y a quelque chose, pour que tu tapes durant plus de deux heures sur le mannequin c'est forcément que quelque chose te ronge._

Je pousse un soupir et me lance de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix cependant je ne lui dis pas tout juste ce qui me préoccupe le plus.

 _\- J'ai peur qu'elle me repousse... Quand elle retrouvera la mémoire, elle ne voudra plus de moi... Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, tout ce que je lui ai dit... Je suis heureux avec elle Dig et je sais que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Alors je sais que c'est égoïste mais j'aimerai que jamais elle ne se souvienne de ces deux années..._

 _\- Oliver, tu es dingue ! Ouvre les yeux, elle t'aimait avant et elle t'aime toujours qu'importe ce qu'elle découvrira, elle saura te pardonner. J'en suis sur._

Je discute encore un moment avec John puis nous décidons qu'il est temps de rentrer. Nous entrons dans l'appartement, les filles sont en grande conversation, je m'assois près de Félicity et elle vient poser sa tête contre mon épaule, je souris, heureux qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Je pose un baiser sur son front et sa main vient prendre la mienne, nous enlaçons nos doigts, je suis vraiment heureux de l'avoir près de moi.

Lorsque nous nous couchons, rien a changé, elle est toujours aussi câline, aussi douce. Elle se pelotonne contre moi et pose un bisou sur ma joue tout en me souhaitant une bonne nuit. Je la serre doucement contre moi et je remercie le ciel qu'elle ne se soit pas souvenue, ce message était peut être juste une coïncidence. En tout cas je l'espère.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oliver**

J'ouvre les yeux et souris en voyant la magnifique jeune femme à mes côtés, sa main repose sur mon torse et sa tête est contre mon bras, je résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser... Comme chaque matin depuis près de deux mois. Laurel a du mal à me reconnaître, le mois dernier lors d'une soirée, elle a voulu qu'on recommence tout les deux, elle n'a pas hésité à parler devant Félicity et j'ai vu son regard, j'ai vu les larmes qui ont coulé sur ses joues même si elle a fait tout son possible pour me les cacher, je les ai vu. Jamais je ne retournerais avec Laurel, c'est Félicity que j'aime, certes elle ne le sait pas, certes depuis deux mois nous avons échangé deux baisers uniquement et même si on dort ensemble, il ne s'est rien passé du tout, mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir ailleurs, pas une seule fois.

Laurel s'est montrée entreprenante ce soir là mais je l'ai vite repoussé en lui disant que j'appartenais déjà à quelqu'un, corps et âme... Elle m'a dit que ça ne me ressemblait pas, et elle a raison, mais c'est ce que je suis devenu.

Félicity remue doucement contre moi, je pose un baiser sur son front et elle se rapproche un peu plus. Le jour de cette soirée, ça faisait deux jours que je n'avais pas parlé à Félicity, parce que j'ai su... J'ai compris qu'elle se souvenait de tout, mais qu'elle ne m'avait rien dit. Je l'ai entendu parler à Lyla au téléphone et elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le dire parce qu'elle ne voulait pas me perdre, j'ai été furieux, je suis parti de l'appartement et j'ai mis deux jours à revenir, je lui ai dis que je devais rendre visite à un ami. J'ai réfléchi durant ces deux jours et je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, elle me raconte ce mensonge afin de me garder près d'elle, je suppose qu'elle m'aime assez pour avoir décidé ça. Je suis rentré au bout de deux jours et elle a courut dans mes bras en me disant que je lui avais manqué, je l'ai serré contre moi, en déposant de léger baisers dans son cou, elle m'a manqué elle aussi. Je l'aime tellement que je ne veux pas lui dire que je connais son secret, je ne veux pas qu'elle craigne que tout redevienne comme avant et que je finisse par la perdre.

J'entends qu'on frappe à la porte, je me dégage doucement en essayant de ne pas la réveiller.

 _\- Où tu vas... ?_

 _\- Je reviens ma belle... Dors._

Elle referme ses yeux, je remets la couverture sur elle, car même si elle porte un T shirt, il fait un peu frais ce matin. J'allume le chauffage de la chambre et sors doucement. Je vais ouvrir et je lève les yeux aux ciel en voyant qu'il s'agit de Laurel.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ?_

 _\- Et toi ? C'est Sara qui m'a dit que tu vis ici depuis deux mois. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis ?_

 _\- Laurel, que fais-tu ici ?_

 _\- Je voulais juste savoir ce qu'il se passe avec toi... Maintenant que je connais ton secret, on peut se voir sans soucis._

Je soupire, elle ne m'a pas reparlé de ça en un mois et là elle vient de si bonne heure juste pour ça, elle risque de réveiller Félicity, et pire que ça... Elle risque de la mettre mal à l'aise et ça je ne le veux pas.

 _\- Laurel, ce n'est pas que je ne peux pas me remettre avec toi, c'est que je ne veux pas. J'en aime une autre, bien plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer._

 _\- Et je la connais ?_

 _\- Oliver ?_

Merde... Félicity... Je me retourne et lui fais un sourire. J'aurais préféré qu'elle reste dans la chambre mais elle n'a pas du se rendormir comme je le pensais. Je m'approche d'elle et lui pose un baiser sur le front avant de me pencher vers son oreille.

 _\- Tu peux agir comme ma petite amie ? Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir entre nous._

Je lui ai murmuré ça tout bas, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas refuser. Elle me sourit et sans un regard à Laurel se met sur la pointe des pieds et vient effleurer mes lèvres, je souris contre les siennes, je veux m'éloigner mais elle se rapproche de moi. Je suis trop heureux pour faire autre chose que la serrer contre moi et l'embrasser passionnément, j'essaye de garder constance mais ce n'est pas facile. On se sépare au bout d'un moment.

- _Je vais m'habiller._

 _\- Ok..._

Je l'embrasse rapidement avant de la laisser s'éloigner, je me tourne vers Laurel qui semble furieuse.

 _\- C'est elle ?! Tu l'as choisi elle ?!_

 _\- Je ne l'ai pas choisi... Je suis tombé amoureux, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal._

Je regarde Laurel quitter l'appartement avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, mon baiser avec Felicity m'a totalement chamboulé, j'ai besoin d'une douche. Maintenant.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je me lève doucement, je sais que Oliver est parti ouvrir à quelqu'un, je me demande qui c'est. J'enfile un gilet et je sors de la chambre, quand j'entends que c'est Laurel, je me fige... Ce n'est pas que je ne l'apprécie pas, mais je ne supporte pas de les imaginer Oliver et elle ensemble une fois que j'aurais dit que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Quand je les ai surpris à discuter lors de la soirée, le mois dernier, j'ai eu mal, horriblement même, mais je ne peux rien dire, s'il est plus heureux avec elle, je dois le laisser. Pourtant il est tellement parfait avec moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression de vivre avec mon petit ami, il est adorable, il accepte de dormir avec moi, il me serre contre lui. Quand il dit à Laurel qu'il en aime une autre, mon cœur se serre, est-ce que c'est la vérité ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ?

 _\- Oliver ?_

Oh mince, je ne voulais pas parler, je voulais le laisser tranquille. Il se tourne et me fait un immense sourire avant de venir vers moi, il pose un baiser sur mon front et me demande au creux de l'oreille d'agir comme sa petite amie, je suis surprise mais je ne le montre pas, je me dresse contre lui et l'embrasse tendrement, je vois qu'il veut se reculer mais j'aime tellement ces petits moments avec lui que je veux en profiter encore un peu, je suis heureuse en voyant que Oliver me serre contre lui et accentue le baiser. Quand on se sépare, je retourne dans la chambre, je dois m'habiller, je m'installe sur le lit, mine de rien, je lui mens depuis un mois... Je me rends compte que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça... Je vais devoir lui dire, je me fais du mal et je lui en fais à lui aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je veux qu'il soit heureux, et si je dois lui dire la vérité pour ça, je vais le faire. Je quitte ma chambre, je sais que Laurel est partie, ça fait un moment que je suis là. Je cherche Oliver du regard mais il n'est pas là.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça longtemps, je le sais, je dois profiter de l'instant présent, même s'il me repousse, ce n'est rien, au moins j'aurais tenté quelque chose et ce soir, je lui dirais tout, même si ça me détruit.

Il est en train de prendre sa douche, je m'approche et tourne la poignée, c'est ouvert, j'entends l'eau couler doucement, je passe la porte et entre doucement. Il est là, je vois sa silhouette derrière la vitre de la douche. Je veux le rejoindre, je dois y aller. J'enlève mes vêtements assez rapidement et ouvre la porte de la douche, il se tourne brusquement vers moi.

 _\- Félicity, qu'est-ce que..._

Je le fais taire d'un baiser, je sais qu'il va me dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, qu'on ne devrait pas, je le sais... Je me recule un peu tout en posant mes mains sur ses épaules. L'eau coule toujours sur nos deux corps.

 _\- On ne peut pas..._

 _\- Je t'en prie..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas.._.

Ce qu'il me dit me fait mal, horriblement même, je suis nue, devant lui et pourtant il me repousse encore.

 _\- Je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est ça ? Je comprends, à quoi je m'attendais..._

Je m'apprête à sortir, le cœur brisé, des larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment quand je sens deux bras me retenir et me faire rentrer de nouveau dans la douche, Oliver me colle contre la paroi froide tout en collant son corps au mien avant de m'embrasser à pleine bouche, sa langue glissant à l'intérieur sans me faire attendre. On s'embrasse un très long moment sous l'eau chaude et je sens son désir contre mon bas ventre, il a envie de moi, autant que moi je le veux... Enfin, j'espère que ce n'est pas juste une réaction physique... Il s'éloigne de moi légèrement déposant de légers baiser le long de mon cou, sur ma mâchoire, sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi ? Et surtout comment peux-tu penser que tu n'es pas mon genre ? Tu es magnifique... Parfaite, je voulais juste attendre que tout soit réglé..._

 _\- Je ne veux plus attendre..._

Il pose de nouveaux des baisers dans mon cou avant de passer ses mains sous mes fesses, je comprends ce qu'il veut et passe mes jambes autour de sa taille.

 _\- Je te veux tellement Félicity... Tellement... A chaque fois qu'on est l'un à coté de l'autre... j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de te posséder comme jamais je n'ai possédé personne._

 _\- Alors fais-le... Prends-moi dans tes bras... Laisse-toi aller pour une fois._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse de nouveau avant de me sortir de la douche, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait.

 _\- Je veux faire ça correctement ma belle..._

On passe de longues minutes dans cette pièce, à s'essuyer tout en s'embrassant, se caressant au passage, mon corps est en feu, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être ainsi et encore moins avec moi, il finit par glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi, ma tête bascule en arrière, je ne m'y attendais pas mais c'est tellement bon... Il commence à les remuer doucement.

 _\- Oliver..._

Il se colle à moi et prends possession de mes lèvres tout en continuant de remuer doucement ses doigts en moi en allant de plus en plus vite. Mes yeux se ferment tout seul.

 _\- Regarde-moi..._

J'ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux mais je finis par le faire, je le regarde alors qu'il bouge encore ses doigts en moi, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, pas du tout... Oliver me caresse de plus en plus accentuant ses doigts sur les zones sensibles de mon intimité, j'explose dans un orgasme violent alors qu'il me tient toujours contre lui. Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale pendant qu'Oliver me serre dans ses bras avant de repasser ses bras sous mes fesses, je remets mes jambes autour de sa taille et nos lèvres se retrouvent sans attendre. Il me pose délicatement sur mon lit tout en couvrant mon corps du sien. J'entoure sa taille de mes jambes, il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant d'entrer en moi délicatement. J'utilise mes jambes pour le faire entrer en moi plus rapidement, on gémit tout les deux à ce geste. Il commence à bouger délicatement en moi nos mains se caressant en même temps. Je ne me lasse pas de sentir ses lèvres contre moi, de le sentir bouger en moi, de sentir ses mains me toucher et me caresser alors que je caresse son corps des miennes. Oliver va de plus en plus vite, je vais venir encore une fois, je le sens, il continue en allant toujours plus vite quand je jouis fortement contre lui tout en le sentant se libérer à l'intérieur de moi.

Je m'endors contre lui pratiquement aussitôt, je ne veux pas parler pour le moment, je ne veux pas qu'il me dise que c'est une erreur, je ne le supporterais pas. Je l'aime tellement... Quand je me réveille un peu plus tard, le lit est vide... Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge quand je vois un petit papier posé à côté de moi.

 _ **Désolé ma belle, je suis parti sans rien dire... Je te promets qu'on parlera, mais Théa m'a dit qu'elle voulait me parler... Je reviens vite.**_

Je souris et me rallonge sur le lit, je prends mon portable au passage, j'ai reçu un message de Laurel, c'est bizarre, elle ne m'aime pas pourquoi j'aurais un message d'elle ? Je le lis, elle me demande de la rejoindre au Big Belly. Merde, je fais quoi ? Oh et puis après tout, je me lève et enfile des vêtements, je souris en sentant les courbatures que j'ai dans les jambes et dans les bras... C'était vraiment intense ce qu'on a vécu avec Oliver...

Je quitte mon appartement et file rejoindre Laurel. Quand je suis sur place, elle n'est pas encore là, je reçois un message d'Oliver qui me dit qu'il rentra tôt et qu'il a hâte de me voir. Je souris, mais je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que je vois Laurel arriver. Je range mon portable dans mon sac et regarde Laurel qui s'installe en face de moi. On reste quelques secondes sans parler, après tout, je ne suis pas censée la connaître tant que ça et elle me déteste...

 _\- Je t'ai demandé de venir parce que je dois savoir... Oliver et toi, vous êtes vraiment ensemble ?_

J'avale difficilement ma salive, Oliver veut qu'elle croit ça... Et même si on a fait l'amour ce matin, ça ne veut pas dire qu'on l'est... Mais je dois faire ce que Oliver m'a demandé.

 _\- Oui, on l'est... Je l'aime Laurel... Tellement._

Ça ce n'est pas un mensonge, je l'aime plus que tout et j'ai besoin de lui dans ma vie.

 _\- Je veux juste... Te demander une chose._

Je fronce les sourcils, je me demande ce qu'elle veut me demander, surtout qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas... Si elle me demande de m'éloigner de lui, je ne le pourrais pas, je vais déjà le perdre un jour, je veux juste profiter encore un peu, pas longtemps, juste un peu.

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Jure-moi que tu le rendras heureux..._

Je ferme les yeux, je veux faire cette promesse, vraiment, je veux que Oliver soit heureux, plus que ça, je veux qu'il soit comblé et je veux être celle qui le comble, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais, et surtout s'il me pardonnera ce mensonge... Cet horrible mensonge.

 _\- Je ferais de mon mieux Laurel, je te le promets._

On discute encore pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne me dise qu'elle doive partir, je la suis sans attendre, je me retrouve dans la rue, Laurel s'apprête à monter dans sa voiture alors que je me dirige vers la mienne quand je sens une main se poser sur ma bouche, des bras me prendre les jambes... J'essaye de me débattre, de les faire me lâcher mais je ne peux pas, il sont trop fort pour moi. Ils me jettent à l'arrière d'une camionnette et la seule chose que j'entends avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, c'est Laurel qui crie mon prénom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver**

La journée a vraiment bien démarré, je me suis levé heureux d'être enfin parvenu à ce que je voulais avec Felicity. Je la regarde un peu avant de quitter l'appartement, je dois rejoindre Théa, elle m'a laissé quatre messages et sur chacun d'eux elle me supplie de venir la voir. Je referme doucement la porte de l'appartement, descends les marches puis sort. Il fait très doux ce matin, les oiseaux chantent de partout, je souris. Felicity habite vraiment un joli quartier, il est idéalement situé notamment près du parc, c'est rare de trouver des logements disponibles de ce côté ci de la ville, Felicity a vraiment eut de la chance d'y parvenir.

J'arrive chez Théa après avoir marché trente minutes, j'aurai pu prendre ma moto ou la voiture mais je me sentais d'humeur à marcher. J'appuie sur la sonnette et ma sœur se présente rapidement à la porte, elle l'entrouvre légèrement et pousse un soupir de soulagement en me voyant. Elle se jette à mon cou.

 _\- Ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur._

Je la regarde incrédule, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle semble soulagée à ce point.

 _\- Je vais bien Théa, pourquoi autant d'inquiétude ?_

 _\- Mais bon sang tu vis sur quelle planète en ce moment Ollie ! Un type a été tué cette nuit et il portait les même vêtements que toi... J'ai cru que c'était toi, je t'ai appelé vingt fois, envoyé des messages et pas une réponse ! Je ne savais même pas à qui demander si tu allais bien..._

 _Tu pourrais au moins me donner ton adresse non !?_

 _\- Je pourrais en effet... Pour le moment j'habite chez quelqu'un._

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise et un large sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Je la connais ?_

 _\- Non et pourquoi "la" ? Si ça se trouve je vis avec un ami..._

 _\- Non, je suis sure que c'est une fille... Bref je suis contente que tu ailles bien et qu'en plus tu sois heureux. Tu prends un café ?_

J'acquiesce, je dois lui parler et voir qu'elle est de bonne humeur me met en confiance.

Je m'assois face à elle.

 _\- Théa, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour... Je n'ai pas été cool. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi... Tu as traversé tellement d'épreuve._

 _\- Je vais bien Ollie et t'inquiète c'est oublié... J'aimerai juste que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance._

 _\- Je vais essayer mais je ne te promet rien et Théa... Si je dérape n'hésite pas me remettre à ma place._

 _\- J'ai ton autorisation ? Ok... Tu sais que ce n'est pas rentré dans l'oreille d'une sourde n'est-ce pas ?_

Nous rions tout les deux comme au bon vieux temps et j'avoue que c'est agréable, ça faisait un sacré moment que je n'avais pas partagé un bonheur si simple avec ma sœur. Elle a tellement changé durant ces derniers mois, elle a mûrit d'un coup... La vie ne l'a pas épargné elle non plus.

 _\- Décidément tu ne peux pas être tranquille cinq minutes, ton téléphone sonne toujours autant !_

 _\- Je suis un homme très pris..._

Je sors mon téléphone et répond sans même regarder l'appelant.

 _\- Ollie, rejoins-moi au commissariat, Felicity a été enlevé !_

Je me lève d'un bond en panique, j'empoigne ma veste et quitte l'appartement de Théa sans lui accorder la moindre explication, j'entends une porte claquer et Théa me rejoins alors que je suis sur le bord de route en train de chercher un taxi, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir à pied ?

 _\- Ollie, viens j'ai ma voiture._

Je lui prends les clés des mains, elle proteste mais pas longtemps parce que je suis déjà installé derrière le volant et près à démarrer alors qu'elle vient juste de s'asseoir dans la voiture. Encore une fois je ne prête pas attention à ma sœur.

 _\- Oliver ! Tu devrais rouler moins vite et peut être m'expliquer ce qui se passe._

 _\- Felicity à été enlevé..._

 _\- Felicity !_

 _\- La personne chez qui je passe toutes mes nuits._

J'arrive devant le commissariat, sors de la voiture en laissant le moteur tourner et cours rejoindre Laurel. Je la trouve avec son père, je l'entends décrire l'homme qui a osé enlever Felicity.

 _\- Laurel ! Que s'est-il passé ?_

 _\- On discutait devant le big belly, elle est partie à sa voiture et moi à la mienne... Nous étions garées pas très loin l'une de l'autre. je me suis retournée pour lui faire un signe avant de monter dans ma voiture quand j'ai vu un homme l'emporter à l'arrière d'une camionnette, j'ai crié son nom mais il était trop tard. J'ai quand même pu voir son visage et j'ai aussi relevé sa plaque d'immatriculation._

Je scrute l'écran d'ordinateur, Lance n'a pas émis un mot depuis que je suis arrivé, il est concentré sur l'écran, tout un tas d'analyse est en train de s'effectuer. Le logiciel de recherche est à quatre vingt pour cent et pour le moment il n'a trouvé que deux personnes ressemblant au portrait robot qu'a fait Laurel. Je tapote mes doigts sur le bureau de Lance, je suis énervé, affolé. Théa entre à son tour dans le bureau, elle pose une main sur mon bras puis interroge Laurel du regard. Elles discutent entre elles à voix basse...

L'ordinateur émet un bip et deux visages apparaissent sur l'écran, Laurel se retourne et pointe un visage du doigt, ce visage que jamais je n'oublierai car c'est celui de mon pire ennemi, Slade Wilson c'est donc lui qui a enlevé Felicity !

Lance semble perplexe.

 _\- (Lance) Laurel ça ne peut pas être lui, Arrow l'a appréhendé et il est maintenant en détention. C'est l'argus qui s'en est occupé._

 _\- Papa, je sais ce que j'ai vu, et je suis certaine que c'est lui._

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus, je cours à l'extérieur ma sœur toujours sur mes talons, elle s'installe de nouveau côté passager. Je roule comme un dingue jusqu'au Verdant tout en appelant Dig a qui je demande de me rejoindre.

 _\- Théa, rentre chez toi..._

Je descends au sous sol rapidement, lance les ordinateurs, j'entends du bruit dans les escaliers je me retourne pensant que c'est Dig mais je bloque sur la personne que je vois au bas des marches. Elle s'approche doucement, regarde autour d'elle, puis s'arrête devant la vitrine où est exposé mon costume. Je reste droit, les bras le long du corps, je n'ose esquisser un mouvement, j'attends sa réaction qui tarde à venir. Après une minute qui me semble avoir durer une éternité, elle se tourne enfin vers moi.

 _\- Pendant tout ce temps c'était toi ! Toi qui sort la nuit et qui sauve toutes ces personnes... Et moi qui pensait que tu n'étais qu'un égoïste, qui se fichait pas mal des autres..._

Elle fonce sur moi et me serre dans ses bras, puis elle me dépose un bisou sur la joue.

 _\- Merci Ollie, merci de faire tout ce que tu fais... Quand tu auras retrouvé ta copine, il faudra qu'on discute... Je veux tout savoir... Comment tu en es venu à être lui, pourquoi tu fais ça et surtout pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé._

Après son départ je m'active sur les ordinateurs, je ne suis pas aussi doué que Felicity mais trouver une plaque d'immatriculation ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué. Finalement je n'arrive à rien, heureusement que Dig apparaît, il semble bien plus doué que moi, il faut dire qu'il a passé bien plus de temps que moi derrière les ordinateurs avec Felicity.

Tout correspond avec ce que Laurel a raconté, je peux même voir son enlèvement grâce aux caméras de surveillance. Dig a réussi à savoir comment il s'était enfui, il a saisi le garde, la étranglé et lui a ensuite pris les clés de sa cellule.

Je tape du poing sur la table... Il faut que nous la retrouvions absolument. Dig s'active sur les ordinateurs et j'essaie d'en faire de même. Les caméras nous ont vraiment bien aidé, nous avons perdu la trace de la camionnette au sud de la ville près d'une entreprise abandonné. J'enfourche ma moto tandis que Dig prend le van. Il se peut que nous la trouvons là-bas comme il se peut que nous ne trouvions rien. Je file sur le bitume rapidement, je ne respecte pas du tout les règles de circulation et je manque à plusieurs reprise de me faire percuter.

 _\- Oliver, elle a besoin de toi en vie... Je sais ce que tu ressens mais crois-moi tu dois ralentir._

J'écoute la voix de la sagesse et ralentit, Dig a parfaitement raison, pour le moment c'est la rage qui me guide, mais il l'a dit Felicity a besoin de moi en vie. J'arrive sur les lieux que nous avions repéré et pousse un soupir de soulagement, la camionnette est présente. J'espère seulement qu'il ne l'a pas abandonné ici pour emprunter un autre véhicule. Je saisi mon arc, entre dans le bâtiment sans attendre mon coéquipier, je sais que je ne joue pas la sécurité mais Felicity a besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin de la savoir saine et sauve.

 _ **Felicity**_

Je parviens difficilement à ouvrir les yeux, je suis encore groggy et la tête me tourne. J'ai les yeux légèrement entre ouvert de quoi voir à peu près. Je suis dans une pièce dénuée de décoration, les murs sont d'un bleu foncé et il y a quelque éclats de peinture par ci, par là laissant entrevoir la peinture jaune qui était là jadis. Je suis allongée à même le sol, sur une moquette rouge, elle doit être veille car elle me semble usée mais le pire de tout c'est l'odeur qui s'en dégage, une odeur de poussière avec des relents de café et tabac. Je suis saisie d'un haut le cœur, je presse ma main contre ma bouche pour tenter de sentir autre chose que ce que le sol m'offre. Je me redresse tant bien que mal et m'aperçois que je ne peux pas bouger, mes mains sont attachées dans mon dos et mes pieds ont subi le même sort. J'essaie de tirer sur les liens mais ils sont trop serrés et m'irrite la peau. Voyant que je ne peux pas bouger plus que ce que je viens de faire je sens la panique me gagner et tout en hurlant j'appelle à l'aide. Ma voix résonne dans la pièce, me vrillant les oreilles et intensifiant mon mal de tête. Je me rallonge sur le sol et prie pour qu'Oliver vienne me sauver. Je sais que je ne pourrai rien faire, il n'y a rien dans cette foutu pièce qui pourrait m'aider, elle est vide désespérément vide.

Je sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je risque un coup d'œil et je vois enfin le visage de la personne qui m'a emmené ici. Je frémis en le voyant s'avancer vers moi. Il m'agrippe par les cheveux me forçant à le regarder.

 _\- Regardez qui est réveillé, FELICITY... Hummm tu me sembles encore endormie ma jolie... Ne bouge pas je reviens, j'ai de quoi te réveiller._

Il quitte la pièce me laissant seule, mes membres commencent à trembler, mon cerveau fonctionne à tout va... Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, ce qu'il me veut et surtout comment a-t-il pu échapper à l'argus ? Tellement de question qui resteront sans réponse parce que je sais que Slade est sans cœur et qu'il ne m'épargnera pas. Il a déjà voulu me tuer pour faire souffrir Oliver et si je suis ici allongée sur le sol dans cette pièce c'est probablement parce qu'il veut faire payer Oliver pour ce qu'il a fait quelques années plus tôt.

La porte s'ouvre, je me redresse vivement me sentant légèrement mieux, je n'ai pas le temps de le regarder que je me retrouve trempée et glacée jusqu'au os. Slade vient de me balancer un seau d'eau glacée.

 _\- Eh bien voilà ! Tu es pleinement réveillée et consciente... Oui je te veux ainsi pour la suite._

Il s'approche de moi, je me recroqueville sur moi même ramenant mes genoux sur ma poitrine, mettant ma tête entre celle ci et encerclant le tout de mes bras. Il m'attrape de nouveau par les cheveux et me force à le regarder. Il est ahurie, ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

 _\- Je t'ordonne de me regarder !_

Il passe le pulpe de son pouce sur mes lèvres et sourit... Je suis parcourue de frisson, pas parce que ça me plaît mais parce que j'ai froid et surtout peur...

 _\- C'est vrai que tu es vraiment jolie, je dois admettre qu'Oliver sait choisir ses copines. Bon assez parlé, voyons ce qu'il y a là dessous._

Il empoigne le col de mon pull et le déchire sur toute la longueur, j'essaie de me débattre mais il est bien trop fort... Après le pull il s'attaque à mon débardeur, puis à mon soutien gorge. Il pose un genoux sur mes cuisses de façon à ce que je ne puisse pas relever mes genoux sur ma poitrine. Des larmes silencieuses coulent de mes joues, je sais ce qui va se passer et je ne peux rien faire, j'ai beau hurler me débattre, Slade est bien plus fort que moi, bien trop fort.

 _\- Hey ma jolie ne pleure pas... Il n'y a pas de raison._

Pour le moment il ne m'a pas encore touché, il se rince juste les yeux. Il approche sa main près de mon ventre et fait sauter le bouton de mon pantalon, cependant il ne le retire pas, ses yeux sont braqués sur ma poitrine, son genou toujours posé sur mes cuisses. Il approche une main de mon sein droit et la pose dessus.

 _\- Ne me touchez pas !_

 _\- Tais-toi, tu es bien trop faible pour discuter !_

Il malaxe doucement mon sein, puis caresse la courbe de mes reins, il passe sa main sur mon ventre et pose ensuite ses lèvres sur les miennes, ça me dégoutte ! Totalement, j'essaye tant bien que mal de me souvenir de la sensation des lèvres d'Oliver sur les miennes mais ça me semble remonter à si longtemps... Il plaque son corps contre le mien et me chuchote

 _\- Oliver sera furieux quand il saura ce que je t'ai fait avant de t'avoir tué... Il devra vivre avec ça sur la conscience pour le restant de ses jours._

 _\- Vous êtes dingue !_

 _\- Pas tant que ça, il m'a tout pris alors il mérite que je fasse la même chose._

Il sort un mouchoir qu'il applique sur mon nez et doucement je ferme les yeux, je plonge dans l'inconscience.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Félicity**_

Je me réveille, je suis complètement gelée, je me redresse et découvre avec horreur que je suis nue, les souvenirs me reviennent, je revois Slade sur moi, me chuchotant ce qu'il veut me faire avant de sombrer. Je me mets à pleurer, j'éclate littéralement en sanglot... J'ai été violé... Slade m'a violé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, j'ai peur de bouger ne serais-ce qu'un muscle. Je finis par me lever, j'ai tellement froid, je ramasse mes vêtements et me rhabille... J'essaye de penser à Oliver, à ce matin, au fait d'être dans ses bras... Oliver... Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire ? Comment je vais pouvoir lui faire face ? Je suis tellement mal, je me sens si sale... Je me recroqueville dans un coin de la pièce, j'ai l'impression que Slade est toujours là, près de moi, qu'il me touche de partout. Je pleure un long moment avant de me ressaisir, je dois me ressaisir, sinon Oliver va comprendre que quelque chose ne va pas, et je ne peux pas... Il va s'en vouloir et ce n'est pas de sa faute... J'essuie mes larmes et attends, je sais qu'il va venir me chercher, j'en suis sure.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous entrons dans le bâtiment, je sais qu'elle est là et elle a besoin de moi, j'espère qu'elle va bien. Il faut qu'elle aille bien. Je tombe d'abord sur deux gars, je parviens à les mettre à terre assez rapidement, ils savent se défendre mais ne sont pas suffisamment rapide. Une fois certains qu'ils sont attachés et qu'ils ne pourront pas me mettre de bâtons dans les roues, je continue ma route. Le bâtiment n'est pas très grand, je pense que je trouverais Slade assez rapidement. Un autre gars me tombe dessus et me blesse au bras, ça me fait mal mais je ne dois pas laisser la douleur m'envahir, je me débarrasse de lui assez rapidement. Dig arrive vers moi.

 _\- Tu vas bien ?_

Il regarde ma blessure, ce n'est pas très grave et de toute façon je m'en fou littéralement, je dois la retrouver et vite. Je ne réponds même pas à Dig et je continue ma route alors que Dig va dans le sens inverse, on doit se séparer, ce sera mieux, on couvrira plus de terrain. Je dois faire vite. Je franchi une porte et je me trouve nez à nez avec Slade.

 _\- Salut gamin, tu viens chercher ta copine ?_

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Pas loin. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi comme ça gamin ? Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, je vais te faire souffrir._

Je n'attends pas qu'il continue, je sens la colère m'envahir, non pire que ça, ce que je ressens, c'est de la rage ! Il a osé s'en prendre à elle. La première fois qu'il me l'a prise, j'ai cru que j'allais la perdre mais je n'étais pas aussi inquiet que je le suis maintenant... Parce que maintenant, je sais que je l'aime plus que tout, et que je ferais tout pour elle. Slade et moi commençons un combat sans merci, il me donne des coups, je lui en donne aussi. Il n'y a aucune pitié entre nous. Je me retrouve au sol et il veut me frapper mais je m'écarte avant de prendre une de mes flèches et de lui enfoncer dans les côtes. Il s'écroule au sol, je bande mon arc et m'apprête à tirer quand j'entends une voix.

 _\- Non !_

Je me retourne, c'est Dig, il s'approche, il a raison, je ne dois plus tuer même si je hais cette personne au plus haut point. Je range ma flèche et baisse mon arc.

 _\- Trouve-la, je m'occupe de lui._

Je fais ce qu'il me dit, je regarde une dernière fois et vois mon ami attacher Slade solidement. J'avance de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve devant une porte fermée avec un cadenas. Je brise brise le cadenas rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte et elle est là, assise au fond de la pièce, je meure d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais je suis habillé en Arrow. Elle se lève et court vers moi.

 _\- Oliver !_

J'ouvre mes bras et la serre contre moi, elle est tendue, je le sens bien, elle éclate en sanglot contre moi... Je crois qu'elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle a utilisé mon prénom, je ne dis rien, pas pour le moment, elle a besoin de moi. Je caresse doucement son dos, elle est tendue, tellement, je la sens se tendre à chaque fois que ma main va et viens contre son dos. Je passe mon bras autour de son épaule et la fait sortir. Une ambulance est là, elle refuse d'y monter mais je me mets devant elle et prends ses mains dans les miennes.

 _\- Vas-y... Il le faut..._

Elle pleure doucement et fini par y aller. Je rentre au QG afin de me changer, je ne perds pas de temps, Laurel m'a envoyé un message en me demandant si tout allait bien, je l'ai rassuré avant de partir pour l'hôpital. J'ai besoin de la voir, de savoir qu'elle va bien.

Une fois sur place, je demande à une jeune femme à l'accueil. Je demande à voir Félicity mais la jeune femme me donne un papier.

 _\- Mademoiselle Smoak m'a donné ceci pour vous._

Je ne comprends pas, je prends le papier et m'éloigne, je l'ouvre et je peux voir avec horreur ce qu'elle m'a écrit. _**« Je suis désolée Oliver, je t'aime, plus que tout... Mais je dois partir »**_. Je froisse le papier quitte l'hôpital, je fonce à l'appartement et j'entre sans attendre, elle n'est pas là, je vois bien que tout est comme ce matin. Je regarde partout mais il n'y a aucune trace d'elle, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais elle ne répond pas... Merde Félicity, où es-tu mon amour ?

Un mois, ça fait un mois que Félicity est partie, je sais où elle est, chez sa mère, mais elle ne veut pas me voir, Donna, sa mère, m'a dit qu'elle refusait de me voir, et pourtant j'aimerais juste savoir si elle va bien... Je sais qu'elle a du avoir peur et qu'elle doit s'en vouloir de m'avoir caché qu'elle ai retrouvé la mémoire, parce que je me doute qu'elle s'en ai rendu compte. Mais je dois la voir, la serrer contre moi.

 _\- Ollie, j'en ai assez de te voir comme ça..._

Ma sœur vient d'entrer dans le sous sol, elle vient me voir assez souvent depuis un mois, je pense qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi... La seule bonne chose qui découle du départ de Félicity c'est que je me suis rapproché de ma petite sœur. Je lui ai tout raconté sur Félicity et moi, Théa sait absolument tout et je pense qu'elle apprécie Félicity même si elle est partie.

 _\- Elle me manque Théa..._

 _\- Je le sais, va la voir._

 _\- Je ne peux pas, elle ne veut pas me voir..._

 _\- Et depuis quand tu t'arrêtes quand on te dit non ? Ollie, tu dois y aller, sinon tu vas la perdre et je sais que tu n'y survivras pas. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, avec personne._

 _\- Je l'aime... Et j'ai été stupide, j'aurais du tout lui dire dès le départ..._

Théa s'approche de moi.

 _\- Ollie... Je vais te dire une chose... Même si on était en froid, je pouvais voir que tu étais heureux, et quand tu m'as dit que tu vivais chez quelqu'un, j'ai été surprise, encore plus quand tu m'as parlé d'elle... Et quand tu m'as raconté votre histoire, toute votre histoire... J'ai pu voir... Que tu l'aimais... Et quand on aime quelqu'un on ne ne le laisse pas partir, tu m'as donné la permission de te botter le cul si tu déraillais encore, alors va la trouver, et ramène-là !_

Je reste quelques minutes seul, Théa vient de partir, je repense à ce qu'on a vécu tout les deux, et je dois dire que ma sœur à raison, je ne peux pas la laisser. Je commande un billet sur le prochain vol pour Vegas et je quitte le sous sol. Je dois tenter ma chance, je dois lui prouver que je l'aime.

Je suis enfin devant l'appartement de sa mère, le vol m'a semblé durer une éternité alors que ce n'est pas le cas, je me demandais ce que je pourrais lui dire pur qu'elle revienne... Ce que je pourrais faire pour la convaincre, mais je sais une chose, je ne dois plus lui mentir, je ne dois plus lui cacher la vérité. Certes je veux la protéger, mais comment je vais faire si elle n'est pas à mes côtés ? Je sais que je l'aime, je m'en suis rendu compte il y a longtemps, mais j'étais têtu pour lui avouer, ces deux mois passés avec elle... Ont été merveilleux, même si c'était platonique enfin au début et la plupart du temps, c'était parfait. Je frappe, j'attends un moment, je dois lui parler, la convaincre de revenir, la convaincre que je veux quelque chose de réel avec elle, peu importe le danger, je resterais près d'elle, parce que je l'aime, c'est la seule raison qui me pousse à vouloir passer chaque secondes avec elle.

La porte s'ouvre, c'est elle ? Je soupire quand je vois que c'est sa mère, on ne s'est jamais rencontrés mais elle ressemble à Félicity. Elle s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte.

 _\- Elle ne veut pas vous voir... Pas pour le moment._

Je ferme les yeux, ce qu'elle me dit me broie le cœur, mais je ne dois pas abandonner.

 _\- Je veux juste lui parler... Cinq minutes, s'il vous plaît..._

 _\- Ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas... Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule et que si vous veniez, je devais vous dire de repartir... Elle n'a pas quitté la chambre depuis son arrivée... N'a pratiquement rien mangé..._

J'essuie rageusement une larme qui a coulé, je déteste qu'elle soit dans cet état, et encore plus par ma faute, j'aurais du lui parler et surtout venir la chercher plus tôt ! Sa mère soupire et ouvre la porte plus grand pour me laisser entrer.

 _\- Essayez... Je ne reconnais plus ma petite fille..._

Je la remercie doucement et elle m'indique la chambre où elle se trouve, elle s'éloigne un peu, je sais que je ne rentrerais pas, je dois juste lui parler, lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.

 _\- Félicity... Je sais que tu ne veux pas sortir, mais je dois te parler... Je veux juste, que tu m'écoutes, s'il te plaît._

Je pose mon front contre la porte et inspire un bon coup, ce que je vais dire est la chose la plus difficile que j'ai eu à faire... C'est dur et j'ai un trouille bleue. J'inspire un bon coup et je me lance.

 _\- Je suis désolé... Félicity, j'aurais du venir te chercher plus tôt... J'aurais du te parler plus tôt, j'aurais du faire tellement de choses pour que tout se passe mieux. Je suis un idiot quand je m'y mets, et sans le vouloir, je t'ai fais du mal... Et tu as du me mentir à propos de tes souvenirs... Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir caché le fait que tu ai retrouvé la mémoire, et si tu ne me crois pas... Alors écoute bien ça... Je te pardonne de m'avoir menti. Je te pardonne d'avoir tout fait pour rester avec moi... Et puis tu as dit mon prénom lors de ton enlèvement... Et là tout a été foutu... Parce que toi et moi savions la vérité. Et tu es partie... Mais je suis venu te chercher, je veux te ramener à la maison, je voulais venir plus tôt mais ta mère me disait que tu n'étais pas là... Je ne t'en veux pas... Tu avais besoin de temps... Mais je t'en pris reviens..._

Je n'ai aucune réponse mais je l'entends, elle pleure, elle doit être juste derrière la porte, j'aimerais l'ouvrir et la prendre dans mes bras, mais je dois la laisser faire ce pas vers moi.

 _\- Je vais te laisser... Mais s'il te plaît reviens... J'ai besoin de toi près de moi. Je t'aime tellement..._

Ces derniers mots n'étaient pas prévu, je voulais être certain qu'elle revienne avant de lui parler de mon amour pour elle, mais je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je voulais qu'elle sache. Je touche une dernière fois la porte de ma main et me dirige vers la sortie, je vois sa mère qui semble chamboulée. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de quitter cet appartement persuadé que je l'ai perdu définitivement.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je suis adossée contre la porte, j'ai écouté tout ce qu'il avait à me dire... Comment peut-il ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je lui ai caché que javais retrouvé mes souvenirs pendant près de deux mois... Et puis quand j'ai dis son prénom alors qu'il était habillé en Arrow... Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais tout gâché. Comment peut-il me pardonner ? J'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer, il a du partir, mes larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne les retiens même pas. Ça fait près d'un mois que je suis là et j'ai demandé à ma mère de ne rien lui dire s'il appelait, mais il a finit par venir, il doit quand même tenir à moi... Je ne sais pas quoi faire... Quoi dire... Je ne sais pas si je suis prête. Je me mets sur mon lit, entoure mes genoux de mes bras et repense à mon enlèvement, à ce que Slade m'a fait... Il a abusé de moi... Pour briser Oliver, mais il m'a brisé moi aussi. Je ne me souviens pas du viol... Mais je sens parfois ses mains sur moi et ça me dégoutte, je me dégoutte moi même de ne pas avoir su me défendre... Je tourne la tête, mes larmes coulent toutes seules en repensant à ce jour là, il avait si bien commencé pourtant. Je regarde l'agenda sur ma table de nuit, il est ouvert et un rendez-vous y est noté. Dans une clinique, dans trois jours. Après ce que Slade m'a fait... Je suis tombée enceinte... Cette ordure m'a mise enceinte ! Je ne peux pas garder ce bébé et voir le visage de mon violeur à travers lui toute ma vie, cet enfant n'y est pour rien, mais je ne peux pas être sa mère, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'aimer. Je sais que cet enfant a des chances d'être celui d'Oliver, celui de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout, mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque...

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre, elle vient me prendre dans ses bras et me serre contre elle. Je lui ai tout dit, pour ma perte de mémoire, pour mon enlèvement, pour mon viol... Elle me soutient même si c'est difficile pour elle aussi.

 _\- Ma chérie... Tu dois faire quelque chose..._

 _\- Je ne peux pas maman..._

 _\- Il t'aime... Je l'ai vu, et je sais que toi aussi tu l'aimes. Il ne mérite pas de ne pas savoir pourquoi tu ne veux plus de lui._

 _\- Ce n'est pas ça ! J'aimerais être avec lui, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable pour le moment..._

 _\- Je ne te crois pas... Je sais que tu veux le voir... Vas-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

Ma mère a raison, je me lève et sors de ma chambre, je cours vers la porte d'entrée. Je sors et dévale les marches le plus vite possible. Je sors de l'immeuble, je regarde à droite, à gauche, je l'appelle, personne, des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, il est parti. Je tombe à genoux laissant mes larmes couler, je l'ai perdu, pour de bon. Je continue de pleurer, de toute façon, je suis bien trop malheureuse pour penser à faire autre chose. Je me fiche des gens qui peuvent me voir, totalement, j'aurais du le suivre dès que j'ai entendu la porte se refermer, j'aurais du le rejoindre... Mais je ne l'ai pas fait, et il est parti... Et cette fois, je ne le reverrais plus...

 _\- Félicity..._

Je lève la tête, mes joues sont baignées de larmes, c'est lui, il est là devant moi. Je croyais qu'il était parti... Je veux me relever mais je n'ai pas de force, il me tend la main, j'hésite à la prendre mais je le fais finalement. Il m'aide à me redresser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer, je lui ai menti, je l'ai trahi, j'ai abusé de sa confiance et de sa gentillesse... Je suis partie... Malgré ce qu'il m'a dit, il doit me détester, et c'est ce qui me fait le plus de mal.

 _\- Oliver, je..._

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes joues et ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis surprise, je reste de marbre un moment, je suis tendue alors que je sais que Oliver ne me fera jamais de mal. Je finir par fermer les yeux et par répondre à son baiser. Nos lèvres bougent doucement l'une contre l'autre, mes mains viennent se coller dans son dos, serrant sa veste comme si j'essayais de m'y accrocher, ce doit être ça... Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je sens sa langue quémander l'accès à ma bouche, je lui accorde sans hésiter, entrouvrant mes lèvres doucement, je suis nerveuse, j'ai peur alors que je ne devrais pas... Mais c'est la première fois qu'il m'embrasse depuis Slade... Quand nos langues se rencontrent enfin, je sens que des larmes coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, il doit le sentir car il les essuie doucement avec ses pouces avant de faire glisser doucement ses mains le long de mon corps et de les passer dans mon dos afin de me serrer encore plus contre lui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça, mais je sais que lorsqu'on se sépare, je suis à bout de souffle, et pourtant j'aimerais que l'on continue encore et encore.

 _\- Ne m'abandonne plus jamais... Je t'en pris... Ce mois loin de toi... A été pire que tout._

 _\- Oliver..._

 _\- Je me fiche que tu m'aie menti... Parce que je t'ai menti moi aussi... Je suis désolé..._

Je fronce les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut me dire, de quoi il parle ? Je sais que je ne sais pas tout de lui, mais je ne considère par ça comme un mensonge.

 _\- J'ai su... Que tu avais retrouvé la mémoire, trois semaines après ton agression..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

Je venais tout juste de tout retrouver et il le savait ? Est-ce qu'il m'en veut ? Je lui ai caché durant longtemps, j'ai fait semblant de ne pas me souvenir pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble... Je veux me reculer mais ses bras m'en empêchent.

 _\- Je le savais, mais je n'ai rien dit... Parce que je voulais être avec toi... Avec toi, j'étais heureux, j'ai compris que je t'aimais... Que je t'aime. Alors je n'ai rien dit... Et ces deux mois passés près de toi... A te rappeler des choses alors que je savais que tu t'en souvenais... Ce furent les deux plus beau mois de ma vie... Je t'aime Félicity... Et si tu partages ce sentiment ne serais-ce..._

Je l'empêche de continuer en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains passent autour de son cou et le serrent doucement, je le sens sourire contre moi, il me serre encore plus contre lui, tellement que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Nous nous embrassons pendant un long moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps, tout ce que je sais c'est que cette fois c'est moi qui brise le baiser, je dois lui répondre.

 _\- Je t'aime... Tellement que j'ai passé deux mois à te mentir pour rester à tes côtés... Je ne supportais plus de faire tout ça... Je n'arrivais plus à me regarder en face... Ce n'était pas réel... Et puis il y a autre chose Oliver... Une chose que j'ai peur de te dire._

Il prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Je vois ma mère qui me fait un petit signe, elle nous laisse un peu seuls, je la remercierais plus tard.

 _\- Dis-moi..._

 _\- Pas ici... S'il te plaît._

Je le conduis à l'intérieur de l'appartement, je ne veux pas affronter le regard des gens, je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache et surtout, je ne veux pas que Oliver soit furieux devant tout ces gens. Quand on rentre, je me recule d'Oliver, je l'aime, je le sais, nous nous sommes embrassés à l'instant, mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réaction.

 _\- Félicity..._

Il s'approche, je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je me recule de deux pas et il s'arrête aussitôt, je pense qu'il ne comprends pas pourquoi je m'éloigne de lui. Je ne sais même pas comment lui dire... J'inspire un bon coup tout en essuyant mes larmes.

 _\- Je t'ai caché une chose Oliver, encore pire que le fait d'avoir retrouvé mes souvenirs..._

 _\- De quoi tu parles ?_

 _\- Peu avant que tu n'arrives... Je me suis réveillée... J'étais..._

Merde c'est tellement dur, je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde autrement, qu'il cesse de m'aimer... Je me sens si sale...

 _\- Slade... Il a commencé à me toucher... Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais nue... Il m'a... Il m'a violé Oliver..._

Je ferme les yeux, je n'ose pas croiser son regard, comment lui dire qu'en plus de ça, je porte un enfant qui a une chance sur deux d'être celui de Slade ? Mes larmes coulent toutes seules et je tombe à genoux, je l'ai perdu pour de bon cette fois, il n'y a plus d'espoir pour nous deux.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Oliver**_

Il a osé s'en prendre à elle, non ! Comment a-t-elle pu vivre avec ça sur la conscience durant tout ce temps ? Comment a-t-elle fait pour ne pas craquer. Je la regarde mais elle a baissé le regard sur le sol. Je m'approche, lui prends les mains et caresse doucement l'intérieur de ses poignets.

 _\- Felicity, tu es sure ?_

 _\- Non... Mais j'étais nue Oliver... Pourquoi m'aurait-il déshabillé si ce n'est pour..._

Elle éclate en sanglot, je la serre contre moi et caresse ses cheveux et son dos. Je ne porte qu'une simple chemise et je sens ses larmes percer à travers le tissu. Je n'ai jamais vu Felicity aussi vulnérable, je sens de nouveau la colère monter en moi... Il va me le payer, je vais le tuer, il est hors de question que je l'épargne une seconde fois. Jamais plus il ne touchera à une personne qui est chère à mes yeux. Mais avant de le tuer, je veux qu'il me dise si oui ou non il l'a violé. Après un long moment Felicity se calme enfin, elle se recule doucement et n'ose toujours pas affronter mon regard, elle pousse un soupir reprend sa respiration et me dit d'une voix à peine audible.

 _\- Je suis enceinte Oliver... Et..._

Les larmes refont surface, je vois très bien où elle veut en venir, elle ne sait pas de qui est le bébé de moi ou de lui. La rage me consume de nouveau j'écrase mon poing sur le bureau se trouvant près de moi, je jette un regard à Felicity, j'ai besoin de me calmer. Je respire un grand coup puis m'assois sur la chaise de bureau, je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et prend ma tête entre les mains le regard rivé vers le sol. Une fois mon calme retrouvé, je me redresse et regarde Felicity, elle n'a pas changé de position, elle est toujours assise sur son lit, le regard baissé et des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lorsque je prends la parole, elle rive son regard au mien.

 _\- Felicity, je suis sur que le bébé est de moi... Je connais Slade, il n'aurait pas pu faire une chose pareil... Je ne mets ta parole en doute, je te crois mais il sait comment briser les gens... Et jamais il ne ferai ça... On va garder le bébé._

 _\- Garder le bébé ? Tu as perdu la tête Oliver ! Imagine qu'il m'a bien violé, que ce bébé est le sien, tu t'imagines l'élever, le regarder grandir tout en sachant que ce bébé n'est pas le tien ? Imagine qu'il lui ressemble, son regard, son visage, tu pourras vivre avec ? Le regarder en sachant qu'il a le même regard que l'homme qui a tué ta mère ? Moi non !_

Je ne réponds rien, je sais qu'elle a raison. Jamais je ne pourrai, ce serai trop difficile mais je ne veux pas non plus qu'elle avorte sans que l'on sache. Je saurai la vérité, et je sais ce que je vais faire pour l'obtenir, mais avant je vais déverser ma colère sur son corps, sur lui, lui faire mal autant qu'il me fait mal actuellement...

 _\- Tu as raison, ça ne va pas être facile... Mais ne prenons pas de décision... Je vais aller voir Slade et il me dira la vérité... On saura._

 _\- Ah et tu crois qu'il va tout te dire ! Il est fou Oliver, jamais il ne te dira quoi que ce soit, tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Il va juste réussir à te briser un peu plus, à te faire redevenir quelqu'un de sombre... je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir._

Je hoche la tête en signe d'acquiescement, puis m'avance vers elle, je prends son visage entre mes mains, ancre mon regard au siens.

 _\- On trouvera une solution pour le faire parler... Il est hors de question que tu vives le restant de ta vie avec cette interrogation. Tu as le droit de savoir et tu sauras la vérité, je n'abandonnerai jamais. Et pour ce qui est du bébé, je suis sure que c'est le mien, je le sens._

Elle esquisse un petit sourire, et pose ses lèvres contre les miennes.

 _\- Rentrons s'il te plaît..._

A peine avons nous passé la porte de l'appartement que j'ai contacté Dig, je lui ai demandé de m'attendre au QG. J'ai déposé Felicity chez Théa avant de le rejoindre je ne voulais pas qu'elle reste seule à ruminer mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'elle soit avec moi. Je vais tout dire à Dig et je ne veux pas qu'elle revive ça encore une fois.

 _\- Tu as ramené Felicity ?_

 _\- Oui..._

 _\- Tu ne sembles pas heureux !_

 _\- J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service..._

Il me jette un œil interrogatif.

 _\- Il faut que tu fasses parler Slade... Felicity pense qu'elle a été violé..._

 _\- Quoi !? Quelle ordure... Attend ! Elle pense, elle n'est pas sure ?_

 _\- Non, il a commencé à la toucher et ensuite elle s'est évanouie ou il l'a endormie, puis elle s'est réveillée nue... Elle n'a aucun souvenir John... Je veux savoir, nous voulons savoir... Nous devons savoir parce que... Felicity est enceinte._

 _\- Enceinte ! Oh bon sang... Quel merde... Vous voulez garder l'enfant ? Sans savoir..._

 _\- On ne sait pas John... Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses... Il nous reste du temps avant de prendre une décision et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit prise sur un doute... Alors s'il te plaît fait ce qu'il faut pour le faire parler, je sais qu'à l'argus ils disposent de moyen bien spécifique pour ce genre de chose... Lyla pourra t'aider._

 _\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire... Mais je t'assure Oliver que je n'abandonnerai pas tant que je ne saurai pas._

 _\- Merci John._

Je lui donne une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir. Je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour apprendre la vérité.

 _ **Felicity**_

Ma mère a été soulagé de voir que je repartais avec Oliver, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de moi, comment me parler me rassurer. J'ai passé un mois chez elle a pleurer, à ne pas savoir quoi faire quoi dire, ni quelle décision prendre et j'ai beau être chez moi avec Oliver je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne idée de garder ce bébé.

Je pense à cet enfant qui grandit dans mon ventre et qui n'est peut être même pas celui d'Oliver... De l'homme que j'aime. Je me demande comment il peut être aussi sur que c'est le sien ? Comment il peut ne pas douter ? Je me prends la tête à deux mains, je sens le mal de tête arriver, celui qui ne me quitte plus depuis notre retour. Ça fait deux semaines que je suis de retour, et mon état mentale ne s'est pas amélioré. Je me pose toujours mille et une question et la nuit je pense tellement que je ne n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Avec Oliver ce n'est pas facile non plus, j'éprouve des difficultés à le laisser me toucher. Nous n'avons pas refait l'amour et pour le moment je me sens incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne me sens pas bien ni dans ma tête ni dans mon corps. Je pense que tant que je saurai pas la vérité, je ne pourrai pas. J'espère que ça arrivera vite, je ne veux pas perdre Oliver... Je ne veux pas qu'il se lasse de mon état et finisse par me lâcher.

J'ai de la chance qu'Oliver soit patient et compréhensif, il ne pousse pas les choses, il me laisse du temps. A notre retour, il m'a dit qu'il allait retourner vivre chez Théa, le temps que j'aille mieux, j'ai paniqué aussitôt. Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre en ce moment, mais j'ai tellement besoin de lui alors il est resté, on continue de dormir ensemble, il reste à mes côtés et me rassure quand je fais des cauchemars... Même si je ne dors pas beaucoup...

 _\- Tu es prête ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment mais il faut y aller n'est-ce pas ?_

Il m'offre un petit sourire, il prend mon manteau dans ses mains et me le présente, je glisse mes bras dans les manches, il le remonte sur mes épaules puis dépose un petit bisous dans mon cou. Je ferme les yeux à son contact, je l'aime tellement, j'aimerais tellement plus... Mais je n'y arrive pas, j'ai passé si longtemps à l'aimer sans qu'il le sache et maintenant qu'on pourrait enfin être ensemble, je gâche tout...

Nous sommes tout les deux installés dans la salle d'attente du médecin. Je ne le connais pas vraiment mais Oliver oui, c'est leur médecin de famille, il m'a dit avoir confiance en lui.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, au premier abord il parait sévère et pas du tout avenant, mais je me rassure me disant qu'Oliver le connaît et je fais bien parce que dès qu'il aperçoit Oliver un large sourire apparaît sur son visage, il s'avance vers nous et serre la main d'Oliver dans une poigne chaleureuse.

 _\- Oliver ! Que me vaut le plaisir ?_

Il se tourne vers moi et me tend la main, je la saisie, il la serre doucement tout en me souriant.

 _\- Entrez et expliquez-moi tout._

Son cabinet est spacieux et lumineux, et surtout bien entretenu, il n'y a aucun dossier qui traîne tout est organisé et bien rangé. Je suis impressionnée, habituellement chez les médecins il y a toujours des dossiers plein le bureau, et de la paperasse partout.

 _\- Je vous écoute !_

C'est Oliver qui prend la parole, il serre doucement ma main dans la sienne et la caresse tendrement tout en expliquant au médecin la raison de notre visite. Il est très rassurant et surtout il ne nous juge pas.

 _\- Vous avez eu raison de ne pas prendre de décision hâtive. Surtout que de nos jours il existe des moyens sûr et efficace pour savoir qui est le père de l'enfant. Une simple prise de sang suffit. Oliver il faudra ton sang également. Si je me fie à la date de vos dernières règles, vous en êtes à huit semaines et demi de grossesse. Le test est à effectuer à partir de la neuvième semaine. Vous pourrez le faire dès lundi. Vous aurez les résultats sous huit à dix jours... Ce qui vous laisse une semaine pour envisager l'avortement si jamais le bébé ne serait pas de toi Oliver._

Nous sortons de chez le médecin rassurés, nous avons enfin la possibilité de savoir, je monte dans la voiture d'humeur plus légère. Certes il nous reste encore une douzaine de jours avant d'être fixé mais au moins nous saurons.

 _\- Oliver, si ce n'est pas notre bébé... Je ne le garderai pas. Je ne pourrais pas..._

 _\- Et je ne te demanderais pas de le garder... Jamais je ne t'imposerais un choix pareil..._

Je souris et tourne mon regard vers la vitre. Je regarde le paysage défiler, je me perds dans mes pensées. Je sursaute lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone d'Oliver retentit dans l'habitacle, il décroche rapidement.

 _\- Oliver ! C'est moi... Tu es seul ?_

 _\- Non, Felicity est avec moi..._

 _\- Ah... Je peux te rappeler plus tard alors ?_

 _\- (Felicity) Non John, parle ! Je veux savoir... J'ai le droit de savoir._

Oliver me jette un coup d'œil inquiet, je sais pourquoi John appelle, il a fait le travail qu'Oliver lui a demandé et il a probablement eu la réponse.

 _ **Dig**_

Dès qu'Oliver m'a demandé ce service je n'ai pas hésité, j'en ai de suite parlé à Lyla et elle m'a dit qu'elle ferait ce qu'il faut elle aussi.

Déjà une semaine qu'Oliver est venu me voir, une semaine et je n'ai rien... Tout ça parce que Lyla a mis un temps fou pour localiser Slade. Les agents l'ont expatrié du pays, ils l'ont enfermé en Russie dans un espèce de bunker ultra sécurisé et il est difficile d'y avoir accès, Lyla a du faire tout un tas de demande et Waller ne nous a pas beaucoup aidé. Mais ça y est elle a enfin tout les passes. Nous prenons l'avion ce soir. J'espère que ça se passera bien, elle en est a huit mois de grossesse quand même.

Nous arrivons enfin sur place après dix heures de vol. Je suis fatigué mais je n'ai pas le temps de traîner et de m'apitoyer sur ma condition physique, je n'ai que cinq jours pour le faire parler, cinq jours c'est long mais comme je n'ai le droit qu'a une heure par jour avec Slade, alors une heure c'est court. Lyla est fatiguée elle aussi mais elle ne le montre pas, elle semble plus forte que moi.

Comme prévu tout est sécurisé, je n'ai jamais vu une chose pareil, tout fonctionne avec des scanners rétiniens, et seulement certaines personne sont habilitées à entrer dans telle ou telle salle, chaque scanner est attribué à une personne différente. Il y a six scanners à passer avant d'arriver à la cellule de Slade et là encore pour y entrer ou sortir il faut un garde spécial. C'est l'agent Matthew qui est chargé de sa surveillance, il pique son doigt avec une aiguille afin de déposer une goutte de sang sur une petite lamelle qui insère ensuite dans un appareil. Trois seconde plus tard la porte s'ouvre. Nous entrons tout les trois dans la pièce, il y a des caméras partout ainsi que des micros. L'agent Matthew se pose dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Lyla et moi avançons vers Slade.

Il nous détaille tout les deux puis sourit.

 _\- Alors qui vous envoie ? Laissez-moi deviner, je suis sur que c'est Queen._

Je m'avance vers lui et le saisi à travers les barreaux, je sais que je ne peux pas le frapper c'est interdit... Je m'assieds sur la chaise disponible et je l'interroge durant l'heure. Mais il ne dit rien, rien du tout, il sourit ce con... Il n'a pas décroché un mot... Il n'a fait que sourire.

Nous ressortons de la même façon que nous sommes entrés avec Matthew d'abord et ensuite

avec les six autres personnes.

Une fois dehors je donne un coup de pied dans un caillou.

 _\- Merde... il se fou de ma gueule ce con..._

Lyla me regarde et pose une main sur moi pour me calmer mais elle sait que ça ne sert à rien.

Au bout du troisième jours, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à faire parler Slade, et pourtant je l'ai frappé comme un dingue, Matthew devait une faveur à Lyla, alors il m'a autorisé à me défouler sur lui après avoir coupé les caméras. Mais les coups n'ont rien donné non plus.

 _\- Il ne me reste que deux jours... As-tu le sérum ?_

 _\- Oui ! Je l'ai reçu ce matin... John personne ne doit savoir que c'est Allan qui nous l'a envoyé..._

 _\- T'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas divulguer l'information._

Quatrième jours, Lyla m'a accompagné, j'ai besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle s'occupe de Matthew pendant que j'injecterai le sérum à Slade. Je m'avance prés de sa cellule, comme les jours précédents il se fou de moi. Quelle ordure ! Je vais lui faire cracher la vérité, il n'a pas voulu me dire les choses de lui même alors je lui extorquerai la vérité, je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas rentrer et dire à Oliver que j'ai échoué, il n'en est pas question. Je jette un œil vers Lyla, elle est en pleine discussion avec Matthew, il semble boire ses paroles, je l'entends parler de notre bébé. J'avance vers Slade, prends la seringue et d'un geste vif et rapide lui enfonce dans le cou, j'appuie sur le seringue et le sérum se déverse dans ses veines. Il sera actif dans deux minutes et ceux durant dix minutes. C'est peu mais efficace.

Je commence à lui poser tout un tas de question, des choses vrais que je sais à son sujet et lorsque enfin il me répond positivement je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je suis ici.

Nous sommes dans l'avion qui nous ramène à Starling, il m'a fallu près de deux semaines pour savoir la vérité mais j'y suis enfin arrivé.

Lorsque nous arrivons sur le sol américain, je m'empresse de sortir mon téléphone pour contacter Oliver. J'entends sa voix et je sais qu'il n'est pas seul, j'entends le bruit de la voiture, Felicity est forcément avec lui. Et je ne me trompe pas, je souris lorsque j'entends sa voix percer à travers mon téléphone.

 _\- Oui tu as le droit de savoir Felicity tu es même la personne prioritaire. Je ne vais pas te faire patienter plus longtemps. Il ne t'a pas violé... Il t'a déshabillé pour te le faire croire, pour qu'Oliver le croit, afin que vous soyez brisés tout les deux... Il m'a dit que jamais il n'aurai pu faire ça à une femme... Et Felicity tu peux me croire il disait la vérité. Je lui ai injecté un sérum... Un truc qu'on utilise dans l'armée. Il ne pouvait pas me mentir._

Je l'entends pousser un soupir de soulagement.

 _\- (Ollie) Merci Dig, tu remercieras Lyla aussi._

 _ **Oliver.**_

Je le savais, je savais que Slade n'aurait pas pu faire ça mais le fait de l'entendre de la bouche de Dig renforce encore plus ma conviction et me rassure au plus haut point J'attrape la main de Felicity et y dépose un baiser. Je suis heureux, ça veut dire que le bébé est le mien. Que c'est notre enfant. Notre bébé.

 _\- Oliver ! Je veux quand même que nous fassions le test... Juste pour avoir l'esprit vraiment tranquille... Je veux vraiment être certaine que c'est notre enfant..._

Je lui souris et acquiesce, je sais qu'elle en a besoin alors je ne lui refuse pas. Nous rentrons chez nous le cœur plus léger. Felicity s'assoit dans le fauteuil et je la surprends en train de se caresser le ventre, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ce geste. Je m'avance vers elle, la regarde et je lui demande si je peux. Elle prend ma main et la pose sur son ventre, je souris avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en gardant ma main sur son ventre. Nous restons un moment ainsi à savourer cette bonne nouvelle.

Douze jours viennent de s'écouler, avec Felicity ça se passe mieux, nous avons refait l'amour le semaine dernière et c'était magique, j'ai redécouvert son corps, sa chaleur, son amour. Je ne me lasse pas de la regarder, de la tenir, de la caresser, d'embrasser chaque millimètre de peau, de ne faire qu'un avec elle, au début elle était nerveuse, car même si elle sait que Slade ne l'a pas violé, elle avait la sensation de le sentir, mais au bout de quelques minutes elle s'est totalement détendue et m'a rendu chaque baisers, chaque caresse infiniment plus intensément que lors de notre première fois. Je l'aime tellement. Je pose une main sur la droite mais je ne rencontre que le vide, elle est déjà réveillée et partie. Je regarde le réveil, la matinée est déjà bien avancée, bon dieu j'ai sacrement bien dormi. Je file rapidement sous la douche avant de descendre. Je trouve Felicity anxieuse assise sur le canapé faisant tourner une enveloppe dans les mains. Je m'assois sur la table de salon face à elle.

 _\- Ce sont les résultats ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est bête mais je n'ose pas l'ouvrir... Tu veux bien le faire ?_

Je souris et prends l'enveloppe qu'elle me tend, je l'ouvre rapidement, je sors le papier que je déplie et je souris.

 _\- Probabilité à 99%_

Elle se lève et se jette à mon cou heureuse. Elle laisse même couler quelques larmes mais je sais que ce sont des larmes de joie.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Oliver**_

 _\- Félicity, tu es prête ?_

 _\- J'arrive dans quelques minutes !_

Je souris, c'est fou ce que les femmes peuvent être longues à se préparer quand même. Je vais dans la chambre et souris en la voyant, face au miroir, à caresser doucement son petit ventre. Elle le regarde dans le miroir et me voit entrer, elle tourne la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je m'approche et vient poser mes mains sur son ventre. Une jolie petite bosse se dessine doucement, mais bon on ne la voit que quand elle n'a pas de haut, sinon ça ne voit pas vraiment, c'est caché par ses vêtements.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que ça se voyait si tôt, Lyla m'a dit qu'on pouvait vraiment le voir que vers quatre mois..._

Je souris de nouveau.

 _\- Et bien on est pas très normal toi et moi..._

Elle rit doucement avant de baisser sa chemise et de se retourner dans mes bras. Nous avons reçus les résultats il y a deux semaines déjà et nous sommes tellement heureux. J'ai retrouvé la femme que j'aime, le cauchemar que Slade nous a fait vivre est totalement derrière nous, Félicity dort de nouveau très bien et entre nous deux... C'est waouh, parfait. Le lendemain de la réception des résultats Félicity est venue me voir, l'air inquiète, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. Elle s'est assise sur le canapé et m'a demandé si c'était ce que je voulais... Ce bébé, nous... Après tout nous n'étions pas officiellement ensemble à ce moment là, elle m'a dit que je n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça si je ne le voulais pas, parce que cet enfant allait tout changer. J'ai pris son visage en coupe et l'ai fait taire d'un baiser en lui disant que même si tout arrivait précocement, je l'aime plus que tout, et j'aime déjà ce bébé, notre bébé. Jamais je ne la quitterais, je ne les quitterais elle et notre bébé. Elle colle son visage contre mon épaule, je frotte son dos doucement.

 _\- Encore une nausée ?_

 _\- Oui..._

Elle court au toilette sans attendre, elle n'en a pas tout les jours mais elle déteste ça. Je regarde notre chambre, les cartons commencent à s'entasser. On a pas le choix que de déménager, on a pas de chambre pour le bébé. On a eu de la chance de trouver un appartement à deux pâtés de maison d'ici, avec trois chambre et même un bureau, Félicity est ravie, elle a déjà prévue d'y installer tout son matériel afin de nous aider quand le bébé sera là. Je la vois ressortir un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Tu vas mieux ?_

 _\- Beaucoup mieux oui. On y va ?_

Elle me sourit et on se rend à l'hôpital, Lyla vient d'accoucher, de ce que j'ai compris, elle se rendait à l'hôpital car elle avait perdu les eaux et n'arrivait pas à joindre Dig, et elle a croisé Sara alors que ça allait vraiment mal. Sara l'a aidé et l'a conduite à l'hôpital. J'ai hâte de voir leur fille. Une fois sur place on rentre dans la chambre en se tenant la main, Dig est là, Lyla est allongée et tient leur fille. Félicity se rapproche et admire leur petite puce. J'aime la voir si heureuse. Ils nous disent que le bébé s'appelle Sara, je suis surpris mais je trouve qu'elle porte très bien ce prénom.

On reste ainsi un long moment avant de les laisser profiter de leur fille. On quitte la chambre main dans la main. Mine de rien même si je suis très heureux en ce moment, j'ai un peu peur, on va avoir un bébé, avec tout ce qu'on fait, j'ai tellement peur que ça ne le mette en danger. Félicity s'arrête et me regarde fixement.

 _\- Tu doutes..._

Je souris et m'approche d'elle tout en serrant encore plus sa main.

 _\- Non, pas du tout. J'ai une trouille bleue, mais j'aime déjà notre bébé._

 _\- Je t'ai dit, tu n'es pas forcé..._

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et la fais taire d'un baiser, je la sens se détendre aussitôt dans mes bras, on reste ainsi quelques secondes, on se trouve quand même dans un hôpital il faut être un minimum descends.

 _\- Je t'aime, et j'aime notre bébé. Et c'est vrai que j'ai peur. Mais rien de ce qui pourra se passer ne me fera vous quitter toi et lui._

 _\- C'est juste que le bébé arrive tellement vite..._

 _\- Et bien ça devait être notre destin... Mais je vais te dire une chose... J'ai vraiment très hâte, de te voir à la place de Lyla, de te voir tenir notre bébé dans un lit d'hôpital, de te voir avec ce regard... J'aimerais qu'il soit déjà là._

Je lui souris et la serre contre moi, elle à l'air bien plus détendue maintenant.

 _ **Félicity**_

Aujourd'hui on a une journée chargée... Ce matin, je dois aller à Palmer Tech, je n'y suis pas retournée depuis, je n'étais pas prête. Je dois parler à Ray, je sais que je n'étais pas été sympa avec lui durant ma fausse amnésie, mais j'avais tellement peur de perdre Oliver. Je suis tendue, très tendue, je me demande ce qu'il va se passer... Je joue avec mes mains quand je sens deux bras me serrer tendrement.

 _\- Tu es sure de vouloir y aller ?_

 _\- Non, pas du tout... Je ne veux pas retourner travailler, en tout cas pas avant que le bébé soit là... Mais je dois parler à Ray..._

 _\- Je t'attendrais dans la voiture._

Je soupire de bien être et me retourne dans ses bras, il me serre doucement contre lui et pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Je n'ai aucun regret... Même si je lui ai fait de la peine en lui faisant croire que je ne le connaissais pas... Je pouvais rester avec toi..._

On a longuement parlé après notre retour, quand on a su pour le bébé, qu'on a été certain que c'était bien Oliver le père. Je lui ai demandé pardon, je ne sais plus combien de fois de lui avoir menti, de l'avoir pratiquement forcé à rester avec moi, mais il ne m'en a pas voulu, bien au contraire, il était très heureux de pouvoir rester près de moi, du coup on a décidé de ne pas se blâmer, ni l'un ni l'autre. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qui compte c'est lui, moi et notre bébé.

Une fois à Palmer Tech, je caresse doucement mon ventre, comme pour me donner du courage.

 _\- Allez bébé... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

Je quitte l'ascenseur et me dirige vers le bureau de Ray. Quand il me voit arriver, il se lève, j'ouvre la porte et entre dans son bureau. Il vient me serrer dans ses bras, contrairement à quand je faisais semblant de ne pas me souvenir, je le laisse faire. Enfin brièvement.

- _Félicity, tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Oui, mieux merci. Je suis venue te voir._

 _\- Oliver n'est pas là ?_

Je souris, il a vraiment tenu à m'accompagner.

 _\- Il m'attend dans la voiture._

 _\- Tu te souviens de tout je suppose, sinon tu ne m'aurais pas lassé t'enlacer._

 _\- Oui, je me souviens, et je suis désolée Ray, de t'avoir repoussé comme je l'ai fais... Mais je n'étais pas à l'aise..._

 _\- Mais avec Oliver oui ?_

Je soupire, je pense que ça va être une longue discussion, je m'installe sur un fauteuil, je me sens un peu fatiguée. Je demande un verre d'eau à Ray qu'il me donne aussitôt. J'en bois deux gorgée avant de répondre à sa question.

 _\- Il a été là pour moi, à la seconde où je me suis réveillée._

 _\- J'aurais été là, si on m'avait appelé._

 _\- Peut-être... Mais c'est Oliver que j'aime. C'est lui que j'ai toujours aimé. Tu n'y changeras rien. Je suis désolée de te dire ça Ray, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de faux espoirs maintenant que tu sais que j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs._

Il ne semble pas ravi du tout. Il s'installe sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

 _\- Depuis quand tu te souviens ?_

 _\- Depuis un moment, plusieurs mois même_.

Il se lève et me regarde, il à l'air furieux. Je pose machinalement une main sur mon ventre, c'est ridicule, je sais que Ray ne me fera pas de mal, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vouloir protéger mon bébé.

 _\- Et tu ne me le dis que maintenant ?! Pourquoi ? J'ai passé des mois à essayer de te contacter, je voulais te proposer de revenir travailler, même à mi temps. Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit !?_

 _\- Je n'étais pas prête, et je ne le suis toujours pas._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- Je suis venue te dire la vérité Ray, que je me souviens, mais que je ne reviendrais pas travailler... En tout cas pas avant la naissance de mon bébé._

Il se rassoit sur le fauteuil. Il regarde mon ventre, j'ai mis une chemise rouge et je sais qu'on ne le voit pas dessous. Et même si on le voit quand je ne porte rien, en temps normal mon petit ventre est bien caché.

 _\- Tu es enceinte ?_

 _\- Oui... De trois mois._

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je souris tout en caressant doucement mon ventre.

 _\- Oui... C'est Oliver._

 _\- Et il te soutient ?_

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ? Il veut dire que Oliver n'est pas le genre d'homme à me soutenir parce qu'on va avoir un enfant ? Il le juge sans même le connaître et je déteste ça ! Je me lève et prends reprends mon sac.

 _\- Oui, il me soutient et est très heureux d'avoir un enfant. Tu ne le connais pas Ray alors je ne te permets pas de le juger !_

Je quitte le bureau furieuse, je rentre dans l'ascenseur et repose une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Désolée bébé... Je sais que ce n'est pas bon le stress pour toi._

Je vois Ray s'engouffrer dans la cabine, merde qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ? Je suis en colère contre lui et je ne veux qu'une chose, retrouver Oliver et me blottir dans ses bras.

 _\- Je suis désolé Félicity, je ne voulais pas te blesser._

 _\- Le mal est fait._

Il essaye de me parler mais mon téléphone sonne, c'est Oliver, je souris en décrochant. Il se demande où je suis, je lui dis que je suis dans l'ascenseur et que je suis là bientôt. Il me dit qu'il est dans l'entrée et qu'il m'attend. Une fois la cabine ouverte, je sors sans attendre, je le vois qui me sourit, je m'approche et l'enlace tendrement, il me serre contre lui et m'embrasse délicatement.

 _\- Ça été ?_

 _\- Ça aurait pu être mieux, mais ça va._

Il tourne la tête et jette un regard noir à Ray, je pose ma main sur sa joue et le force à me regarder.

 _\- Je t'aime toi, tu le sais, on a dit qu'on ne repenserait pas au passé..._

Il me sourit et on quitte le bâtiment sans attendre, on a rendez-vous pour la première échographie de notre bébé. J'ai hâte de le voir pour la première fois. On arrive chez le médecin et il nous fait entrer pratiquement aussitôt. Je m'allonge sur sur la table d'examen et Oliver se met à côté de moi. Il me prend la main et pose un baiser dessus. Le médecin me met du gel sur le ventre et bon dieu que c'est froid. Il allume l'écran, pose ensuite la sonde et fait de petits mouvements avec.

 _\- Vous êtes en forme ?_

 _\- Un peu fatiguée à des moments mais ce sont les nausées le plus dérangeants... Oliver me prépare des super plats et je suis incapable de les garder une fois sur deux..._

Oliver ri doucement et me pose un baiser sur le front.

 _\- Les nausées ne durent pas tout le long de la grossesse en temps normal, ne vous en faites pas._

 _\- Normal ? Je crois que vous adressez au mauvais couple docteur._

Je regarde Oliver quand il dit ça et je souris. On regarde le médecin qui ne semble pas comprendre.

 _\- C'est vrai, on a un parcours un peu compliqué, qui finit on ne peut mieux, mais pas très conventionnel._

Je souris, on prend vraiment le bon côté de notre histoire et même si ça n'a pas très bien commencé, aujourd'hui nous sommes heureux.

 _\- Je crois en effet que « normal » ou « conventionnel » ne vous correspond pas..._

Il dit ça en regardant l'écran, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a un problème avec notre bébé ? Il va bien ? J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je vois bien que Oliver aussi, il serre ma main un peu plus, j'ai tellement peur.

 _\- Je vous rassure tout va bien, mais..._

Il tourne l'écran vers nous, je fais de grands yeux quand je vois ce que je vois.

 _\- Vous êtes sérieux ?!_

Oliver a l'air aussi surpris que moi. Sur l'écran, nous voyons bien deux petites masses très près l'une de l'autre.

 _\- J'ai deux bébés ? Il y a deux bébés qui grandissent là dedans ?_

 _\- En effet._

 _\- Mais j'en ai demandé qu'un moi..._

 _ **Oliver**_

Deux bébés, on a deux enfants qui vont naître ? Ça me fout encore plus la trouille mais je suis heureux. Et mon amour qui plaisante comme toujours. Elle se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Oliver, tu étais obligé d'y aller si fort ce jour là ? Regarde où on en est maintenant !_

J'éclate de rire, décidément elle ne changera jamais, elle parle toujours en disant ce qu'elle pense. Je me penche et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je te signale mon amour que c'est toi qui est venue me retrouver sous la douche..._

 _\- Tu dis que c'est de ma faute ?_

 _\- Non... Je dis que toi et moi ne faisons pas les choses à moitié... Et que je t'aime._

Elle sourit et se redresse un peu afin de m'embrasser.

 _\- Vous savez, ce sont des faux jumeaux, deux œufs différents. Vous pouvez choisir d'en garde qu'un seule._

On tourne la tête vers le médecin, furieux de ce qu'il vient de nous dire. Hors de question qu'il touche à un seul de nos bébés.

 _\- Non !_

Félicity essuie des larmes qui ont coulé et remet son chemisier correctement avant de se redresser et de se coller à moi, je la serre doucement et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- On garde les deux Oliver, pas vrai ?_

Je suis surpris de sa question, comment peut-elle me demander ça ? Je vois bien qu'elle n'ose pas me regarder. Je souris et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Bien sur mon amour, ce sont nos enfants._

Le médecin sourit, et rempli son dossier.

 _\- Je suis content de vous entendre dire ça, je n'aurais pas pu faire ce que je vous ai dis, on ne commence la réduction embryonnaire que quand ce sont des triplés. Je dis ça aux couples qui sont surpris, et ça marche toujours._

On sourit, le médecin nous remet une échographie que Félicity range précieusement dans son sac, je l'aide à descendre et elle vient me serrer contre elle.

 _\- C'est pour ça que mon ventre se voit plus que celui de Lyla au même moment..._

Je ri doucement, décidément, elle trouve toujours le moyen de me faire rire. On quitte le cabinet du médecin n'ayant qu'une hâte, c'est de voir la tête de ma sœur quand on va lui annoncer.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Félicity**_

Le trajet de retour s'est fait dans le silence, je souriais béatement mais je n'avais pas grand chose à dire. Je n'en revenais pas que nous allions avoir non pas un mais deux enfants. J'ai poussé un petit soupir. Je sens que Oliver s'inquiète.

 _\- Tout va comme tu veux ?_

 _\- Honnêtement... Oui... Je suis heureuse, mais je me demande juste comment nous allons gérer la situation. Déjà que j'étais stressée avec un enfant... Mais alors deux..._

 _\- Hey ! Ça va aller, il n'y a pas de raison... Et puis je suis là, je serais toujours là..._

Oliver a prit ma main dans la sienne et la serre doucement. Il roula encore dix minutes avant de se garer devant notre immeuble. Une fois rentrée je me suis allongée sur le canapé et j'ai posé mes mains sur mon ventre. Oliver s'est approché, il m'a embrassé, à caressé doucement mon ventre puis il a ensuite pris le téléphone pour demander à Théa si elle voulait bien venir dîner chez nous. Elle n'a pas refusé.

 _\- Tu crois qu'elle sera heureuse ?_

 _\- Bien sûre, elle t'adore... Puis être tata, c'est génial... Et en plus, elle pourra nous aider de temps en temps. Repose-toi, je vais préparer le repas avant qu'elle n'arrive._

J'ai sursauté lorsque j'ai entendu la sonnette retentir, je me suis redressée vivement, j'ai regardé aux alentours, aucune trace d'Oliver mais ça sentait divinement bon dans l'appartement. je me suis levée et suis allée ouvrir la porte. Théa se tenait devant, une bouteille de vin dans une main et une boite de chocolat de l'autre. Elle m'a sourit, je me suis effacée pour la laisser entrer, elle a déposé le tout sur le bar avant de revenir vers moi.

 _\- Dis-moi Félicity, je sais que ça ne se dit pas, mais tu n'aurai pas un peu grossi ?_

Je l'ai regardé hébété, je ne savais pas quoi dire... J'ai regardé mon ventre puis Théa, je suis certaine que j'ai viré au rouge. Oliver est descendu à ce moment interrompant notre petite entrevue, il s'est approché de sa sœur l'a embrassé sur la joue puis l'a serré doucement contre lui.

 _\- Je suis content que tu ai accepté l'invitation. Ça faisait un moment que nous n'avions pas passé une soirée ensemble._

Théa lui a sourit puis l'a suivie dans la cuisine. Tandis qu'il s'affairait sur les plats, elle a retiré le bouchon de la bouteille de vin, puis a ensuite pris trois verres et les as remplis sauf qu'en arrivant sur le troisième, Oliver a arrêté son geste.

 _\- Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne vas pas en boire Ollie, c'est le meilleur celui ci, je sais que tu l'aimes._

Il m'a jeté un coup d'œil, j'étais assise au bar, à proximité de Théa. Je sais qu'une femme enceinte peu boire un peu d'alcool, mais il est hors de question que je prenne ce risque, je ne veux pas risquer d'attenter à la santé de nos bébés.

 _\- En fait, c'est Félicity qui ne boit pas !_

 _\- Tu n'aimes pas le vin ?_

 _\- Si mais je ne suis pas en forme._

Je souris, je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe, mais alors vraiment pas. Et je pense que Oliver s'en rend compte lui aussi.

 _\- Dites-moi tout les deux vous ne me cacheriez pas quelque chose ?_

 _\- Non Théa.._.

Elle nous a regardé tour à tour dubitatif. Nous nous sommes assis tout les trois. Oliver a levé son verre pour porter un toast. Nous avons entrechoqué nos verres, le mien était rempli de jus d'orange.

 _\- Je porte un toast à notre futur vie de famille._

 _\- Oh je suis contente, ce toast veut dire qu'un jour je serai tata..._

Oliver sourit et me prend la main doucement, je souris aussi et pose une main sur mon ventre, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à les sentir bouger.

 _\- Et tu le seras plus tôt que tu ne le penses !_

 _\- Quoi ? Oh attend, je comprends mieux, pas d'alcool pour Félicity... Tu es enceinte ! Vous allez avoir un bébé ! Je comprends mieux ta prise de poids... Oh pardon ça ne se dit pas._

 _\- (Oliver) Nous n'allons pas avoir un bébé._

 _\- Quoi ! Bah alors Félicity pourquoi tu ne bois pas ?_

 _\- (Félicity) Théa, nous venons d'apprendre que nous allons avoir deux enfants..._

 _\- Eh bah... Vous ne faites vraiment pas les choses à moitié tout les deux. Je vais être deux fois tata, deux fois le même jour !_

Nous sommes parties dans un éclat de rire, Théa semblait vraiment heureuse pour nous.

 _ **Oliver**_

Trois mois viennent de s'écouler depuis que nous avons appris que nous aurons des jumeaux. Hier nous sommes allés au rendez-vous mensuel avec le gynécologue et, nous avons appris que nous allions avoir une fille et un garçon. Nous étions aux anges... C'est ce que nous voulions tout les deux. Nous sommes sortis du cabinet plus qu'heureux et comme Félicity n'était pas trop fatiguée, nous sommes allés faire quelques achats pour les bébés. Leur première tenue, Félicity leur a pris le même pyjama mais dans des coloris différentes, un prune avec une petite inscription toute mignonne _"Si je ne dors pas, personne ne dort"_ et pour notre fils elle a prit un bleu clair ainsi qu'un petit bonnet et des petits gants assortit. J'ai sourit en voyant l'inscription sur le pyjama et j'ai pensé très fort que nous étions vraiment mal barré. D'ici quelque temps, nos journées seront interminables, de même que nos nuits. Mais j'ai vraiment hâte

 _\- Félicity, je suis parti, l'équipe m'attend._

 _\- Je te rejoins vers dix huit heures. A toute à l'heure, bon entraînement. Je ne peux pas croire que je rate ça une fois de plus._

Je me suis avancé vers elle, souriant. Je sais que ça lui manque de ne plus venir.

 _\- Je te ferai une petite démonstration dès que les autres seront partis._

 _\- Humm ! Tu ferais ça pour moi ?_

 _\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi et tu le sais très bien. Mais en attendant il faut que j'y aille, je vais être en retard et je pense que toi aussi si tu ne te dépêches pas. A ce soir._

J'ai quitté le loft sans omettre de l'embrasser et de caresser son petit ventre, puis je suis parti en direction du Qg. Dig voulait absolument que l'on s'entraîne en même temps, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous retrouver seuls pour faire de l'exercice.

 _\- Ah te voilà, je suppose que ça a été dur de quitter Félicity._

Je lui ai donné une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de partir me changer. Si il savait à quel point c'est dur de ne pas rester avec elle tout le temps...

 _\- Félicity vient ce soir ? Parce que nous avons besoin d'elle, pour débloquer cette foutue porte..._

 _\- Elle sera là, t'inquiète pas._

 _ **Félicity**_

Ray m'a convaincu de revenir travailler le temps que je sois en congé maternité, je dois dire que je ne suis pas trop ravie, mais ça m'occupe, j'ai déjà Oliver qui me couve comme jamais. Oh je suis heureuse de ça, mais au bureau au moins je ne l'entends pas me demander si ça va toutes les cinq minutes, même si ses sms le remplacent. Je souris, c'est fou ce que je l'aime quand même... Ray et moi on ne se parle pratiquement pas, je pense qu'il m'en veut d'avoir choisi Oliver, mais ça m'est égal, j'ai Oliver près de moi, le reste je m'en fiche.

Ma réunion chez Palmer s'est éternisée, la nuit est déjà tombée sur Starling et j'avoue ne pas me sentir en sécurité le soir ici. Heureusement, Curtis m'a proposé de m'accompagner au parking et je n'ai pas refusé. Durant le trajet jusqu'au sous sol nous avons continué de discuter de l'entreprise, c'est lui qui me remplacera durant mon congés maternité et aussi après la naissance des bébés. J'ai totalement confiance en lui et je sais qu'il ne me décevra pas, qu'il fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que l'entreprise garde la tête hors de l'eau. Et puis Ray semblait approuver ma décision. Il m'a déjà montré de quoi il était capable et j'avoue qu'il m'impressionne.

 _\- Et voilà princesse, je t'ai amené à ton carrosse. Passe le bonjour à Oliver._

Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue avant de m'engouffrer dans ma voiture, j'ai quitté le parking sous le regard protecteur de Curtis, j'ai souris, j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir de bons amis. Lorsque je suis arrivée près du QG, il n'y avait aucune place pour se stationner à proximité. Je me suis garée trois rues plus loin. Tout en marchant, j'ai appelé Oliver.

 _\- Félicity, tu es où ?_

 _\- En chemin, je serai là rapidement, je me suis garée à trois rue du QG, rue middletown._

J'allais lui raconter mon entrevue lorsque j'ai sentit une lame passer sous ma gorge. Je me suis tétanisée de suite, posant machinalement une main sur mon ventre.

 _\- Félicity, tu disais ?_

Je n'ai pas esquissé le moindre mouvement.

 _\- Ma jolie, je ne vais pas te tuer... J'ai besoin de toi, enfin pas vraiment de toi mais j'ai besoin de ça._

Elle a posé sa main sur mon ventre tout en me poussant pour que j'avance. Je sais qui elle est, j'en ai entendu parler dans les journaux, c'est une femme qui a déjà agressé deux femmes enceinte, et en a tué une. Elle l'a éventrée pour prendre son bébé... Mais l'enfant n'a pas survécu. Je m'arrête en essayant de ne pas montrer mes larmes, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mes bébés... Et il est trop tôt pour qu'ils naissent, ils ne survivraient pas...

 _\- Avance, je suis garée à deux cent mètres. Ne fais pas de geste qui pourrait me mettre en colère._

J'ai gardé mon sang froid, même si je n'avais qu'une envie, courir mais la lame était toujours contre ma peau. J'ai avancé et j'ai prié pour qu'Oliver arrive rapidement, la communication étant toujours active, il a du entendre le moindre son. Nous sommes arrivées près de la voiture, elle l'a ouvert à distance.

 _\- Assieds-toi ! Et n'essaie même pas de t'échapper..._

Je me suis baissée pour m'asseoir et j'ai senti la femme s'écrouler sur le sol, je me suis redressée et me suis agrippée au cou d'Oliver.

 _\- Tu vas bien ? Elle ne t'a pas blessé_ ? _Et les bébés ?_

J'ai laissé les larmes couler et j'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement, tout en posant une main protectrice sur mon ventre.

 _\- Je vais bien... Oliver c'est la femme qui s'en prend femmes enceintes depuis quelque temps._

 _\- Je sais, Dig a contacté Lance, il arrive... Merde j'ai eu si peur Félicity... Heureusement que nous étions en ligne... Je n'ose même pas imaginer..._

 _\- Moi non plus ! N'imaginons pas Oliver... Tout va bien, ils vont bien et moi aussi._

On pose tout les deux nos mains sur mon ventre et on est rassurés en sentant nos enfants bouger. Je vois John qui arrive près de nous en courant.

 _\- (Dig) Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ?_

 _\- (Oliver) Elle va bien. Je l'emmène à l'intérieur... Tu t'occupes de ça ?_

 _\- Oui, Lance ne va pas tarder._

Nous sommes arriver au QG rapidement, sans le vouloir cette folle nous avait approché de ma destination. Je tremble de tout mon corps, j'ai eu si peur...

 _\- Assieds-toi ! Tu saignes un peu au cou. Je vais désinfecter et voir si la blessure est profonde._

Il s'approcha avec la trousse de secours et regarda ma blessure.

 _\- Bon bonne nouvelle c'est léger._

 _\- Et la mauvaise ?_

 _\- Je ne veux plus te laisser seule une seconde._

Je souris et pose une main sur sa joue, il a l'air aussi inquiet que je l'ai été, et je le comprends. Mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en fasse de trop.

 _\- Je me doutais que tu aurais dit un truc du genre... Mais Oliver cette folle va être mise sous les verrous. Et c'est grâce à moi... Enfin en quelque sorte..._

 _\- Félicity, je ne plaisante pas... Imagine ce qui aurait pu arriver !_

 _\- Oui, mais ça n'est pas arrivé Oliver tout va bien, je vais bien, les bébés vont bien... Elle ne m'a pas frappé... Je t'assure, je peux me débrouiller seule._

 _\- J'ai failli te perdre trois fois rien que cette année... Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que ça finisse par arriver._

Je veux lui dire quelque chose mais il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Tu sais de quoi je parle, la première fois à cause de Slade, quand je t'ai repoussé et que tu as été distante... J'ai cru te perdre... La seconde fois quand j'ai reçu cet appel de l'hôpital, si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur... Et ensuite après ton enlèvement... Je ne veux pas te perdre Félicity, je ne le supporterais pas, toi et nos bébés, vous êtes ma vie..._

Il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé doucement. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi, je sais qu'il a souffert, qu'on a souffert tout les deux et je comprends qu'il soit inquiet, je ferais ce qu'il veut, il a besoin de me protéger et je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas besoin de lui à chaque secondes. Je souris et lui dis quelque chose à l'oreille.

 _\- Et, tu ne m'avais pas promis un truc ce matin ? J'ai besoin de distraction !_

Il m'a relâché doucement, à retiré sa veste, à saisi le bas de son tee shirt puis s'est dirigé vers la Salmon Lader. Mon regard ne l'a pas quitté jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il en avait fait assez mais surtout jusqu'à ce que nous entendions les voix de Dig et Théa en haut de l'escalier.

 _4 mois plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

 _\- Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable Félicity._

 _\- Mais si, je vais bien... Je ressemble seulement à une baleine échouée..._

 _\- Mais non tu es magnifique..._

 _\- Ouais tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas faire autrement... Mais Oliver j'ai besoin d'y aller. Curtis m'a parlé de ce nouveau truc qu'il a inventé et je veux le voir de mes propres yeux. Une fois les jumeaux la, je ne sortirai plus._

Il s'approche et m'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres.

 _\- Tu sais que tu sais te montrer convaincante._

 _\- Hum... Oui. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça._

Je souris contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser doucement. Il me serre contre lui puis me relâche. Nous descendons au parking, je m'installe dans la voiture, nous avons acheté un gros Suv il y a trois mois, parce que je n'arrivais plus à monter dans la berline, enfin monter n'était pas un problème mais en sortir oui. Je m'assois confortablement pendant qu'Oliver sort la voiture du parking. Nous roulons en direction de Palmer, pour une fois la circulation est fluide, je souris comme une idiote.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ?_

 _\- Hummm... Le fait que je vais voir un nouveau jouet... J'ai hâte de voir de quoi il s'agit. Curtis a fait un tel mystère la dessus. Je sais ce que tu penses Oliver... Et oui, on dirait une enfant le jour de Noël._

 _\- Hey, je n'ai rien dit de cela..._

 _\- Non mais rien qu'a voir ta tête, je sais._

Il se gare devant l'entreprise, descend, fait le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte et surtout m'aider à descendre, bon certes c'est plus facile qu'avec l'autre voiture mais ce n'est pas encore ça.

 _\- Je reviens te chercher dans une heure d'accord._

 _\- Ok..._

 _\- Et Félicity une fois la haut, je veux que tu restes calme. Pas de marche, tu te reposes d'accord. Curtis est là._

Je passe mes bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement, je veux le relâcher mais il me garde contre lui et m'embrasse bien plus passionnément. Curtis a détourné le regard, il est adorable quand même. On reste ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me relâche doucement, je pose un baiser sur sa joue, puis je marche doucement vers les portes de l'entreprise, tenant Curtis par le bras. Oliver ne m'a pas proposé de m'accompagner, parce qu'il savait que j'aurai refusé.

 _\- Dis donc Félicity tu vas finir par exploser._

Je lui tape doucement sur l'épaule puis nous éclatons de rire. Une fois arrivés au bureau de Curtis autrement dit mon ancien bureau, Curtis m'avance une chaise et m'aide à m'installer.

 _\- Je vais chercher l'objet en question tu verras c'est révolutionnaire._

Je lui souris, je n'ai aucun doute la dessus, je suis certaine qu'il s'est surpassé.

 _\- Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh !_

Il n'a pas eut le temps de passer les portes que je hurle. Il court vers moi.

 _\- Félicity ! Est-ce que ça va ?_

 _\- Non..._

Je regarde le sol puis Curtis et de nouveau le sol. Il plonge son regard sur le sol et relève la tête.

 _\- Tu as fait..._

 _\- Non idiot, je viens de perdre les eaux... Appelle Oliver ! Vite !_

Je regarde Curtis qui s'affole, il prend son téléphone et je peux voir ses mains trembler, je pousse un petit gémissement, la première contraction arrive.

 _\- Je n'ai pas son numéro... Félicity, je ne l'ai pas._

Je lui tends mon téléphone, il le prend les mains toujours tremblante, moi qui pensait que Curtis était maître de toute situation je me suis bien trompée. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il soit aussi stressé pour une si petite chose, enfin je veux dire passer un coup de téléphone... Pas se retrouver avec une femme sur le point d'accoucher dans la même pièce que lui...

 _ **Oliver**_

Je regarde Curtis et Félicity passer les portes de chez Palmer. Je déteste la laisser seule mais je pense qu'elle en avait besoin, depuis son agression je suis toujours avec elle, je ne la quitte que le soir lorsque nous avons des missions et elle a ordre de ne pas quitter le loft, ce qu'elle a respecté à la lettre d'ailleurs. Enfin de toute façon elle n'a pas eut vraiment le choix, il y a deux mois elle a commencé à avoir des contractions qui heureusement n'ont pas agi sur le col mais le gynécologue lui a alors prescrit le repos complet. Autant dire que ça à été un calvaire pour elle, elle a détesté rester allongée des journées entières même si comme elle le disait c'était pour le bien être de nos enfants. Elle a commencé à pouvoir de nouveau se lever il y a deux jours, mais elle n'a pas abusé parce qu'elle est juste à huit mois de grossesse, ce qui est très bien surtout pour des jumeaux, mais j'aimerai qu'ils restent encore un peu au chaud.

Je m'insère dans la circulation, j'ai rendez-vous avec ma sœur dans dix minutes. Elle a quelque chose d'important à me dire et elle a souhaité qu'on se voit, elle ne voulait pas me le dire au téléphone. J'avoue avoir été inquiet mais comme m'a assuré Félicity si ça avait été grave elle aurait voulu me voir de suite et pas trois jours plus tard. Je roule en direction de son appartement, si tout va bien j'y serai dans cinq minutes, je suis presque arrivé lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

 _\- Félicity tout va bien ?_

 _\- Euh... C'est Curtis..._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

 _\- Euh je crois... Qu'elle a perdu les eaux... Oui c'est ça._

Je freine brusquement, regarde dans mon rétroviseur, aucune voiture sur le côté ni sur la voie opposée, je fais un demi tour rapidement et fonce vers l'entreprise.

 _\- J'arrive ! Dites-lui que j'arrive._

Je me gare rapidement, probablement mal mais je m'en fiche c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment. Je cours dans le hall jusqu'à l'ascenseur, par chance il est disponible, j'appuie sur le bouton du vingtième étage, puis je passe les mains devant mes yeux. Bon dieu je vais être papa, ça y est nos deux bout de choux ont décidé que c'était le moment, j'espère que ça ira, je suis vraiment nerveux. J'inspire un grand coup, je ne sais pas si je suis prêt, enfin si je le suis, enfin on verra sur le moment mais je suis sure d'une chose, j'ai hâte de les voir, de les tenir contre moi.

Je sors en trombe de l'ascenseur et court vers le bureau. Félicity est assise sur la table se tenant le ventre à deux mains, Curtis à l'air paniqué, il passe sans cesse ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 _\- Ah Oliver je ne savais pas quoi faire..._

Je m'avance vers Félicity, passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'aide a descendre.

 _\- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital... Tout va bien se passer._

 _\- Je suis désolée pour le sol._

Je souris, même dans ces moments elle trouve le moyen de plaisanter. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital Félicity n'a pas émis un mot, elle n'a fait que souffler et serrer ma main dans la sienne.

Une fois arrivés, elle a été de suite prise en charge et à été dirigé dans une salle d'accouchement.

 _\- Très bien madame... Depuis combien de temps avez-vous perdu les eaux ?_

 _\- Trente minutes..._

La sage femme disparaît entre ses cuisses pour réapparaître deux secondes plus tard.

 _\- Ok on va vous administrer une péridurale pour vous soulager. Je pense que ce sera rapide._

Une fois la péridurale posée, je vois les traits de Félicity se détendre. Elle me sourit puis serre doucement ma main.

 _\- Merci d'être là._

 _\- Et où voulais tu que je sois ! Ce sont nos enfants._

Je caresse doucement son ventre avant de venir passer ma main dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit, je me redresse et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

 _\- Essaie de te reposer, tu as besoin de force._

Elle ferme les yeux et soupir doucement. Après vingt minutes elle rouvre les yeux et fait une grimace.

 _\- Tu as de nouveau mal ?_

Elle hoche la tête. je pose un baiser sur son front en signe de réconfort, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire d'autre pour elle mais une chose est sure, si je pouvais prendre sa douleur je le ferais sans hésiter parce que je déteste la voir ainsi. La sage femme revient et l'ausculte de nouveau.

 _\- Oh il va falloir commencer à pousser. Je vous installe et on y va._

Une fois la table prête, elle décroche le téléphone et appelle du personnel supplémentaire.

Pendant tout le travail, j'aide Félicity soit en tenant sa nuque soit en l'aspergeant avec le brumisateur, après quinze minutes d'effort, notre fille pointe le bout de son nez. Félicity est épuisée mais heureuse, l'infirmière enveloppe notre fille dans un linge puis la présente à Félicity avant de l'emmener dans la petite pièce juste à côté. Je ne peux détacher mon regard de ma fille. Elle est si petite et à l'air si fragile. Elle est beaucoup plus petite que Sara à sa naissance...

 _\- Vous êtes prête mademoiselle ? Il y a le second à sortir._

Félicity soupire, je vois qu'elle est à bout de force et honnêtement je ne sais pas si elle arrivera à fournir l'effort nécessaire pour notre fils.

 _\- Tu peux y arriver mon amour..._

Je l'encourage le plus que je peux mais après cinq poussée elle est à bout et le cœur de notre fils ralentit.

 _\- Ok... Madame n'en peut plus et le bébé commence à souffrir, on l'emmène a bloc. Ce sera plus sur._

Je vois des larmes rouler sur le visage de Félicity, je les essuie avec mes pouces et pose un bisous sur son front.

 _\- Ne t'en veux pas, tu as été courageuse._

 _\- Je ne veux pas qu'ils me découpent... Oliver ne les laisse pas faire._

Je serre doucement sa main, je jette un regard à notre fille qui est dans une petite couveuse chauffante, puis je suis Félicity jusqu'au bloc.

 _\- Monsieur vous devez rester dehors. Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer._

J'embrasse mon amour, et lui insuffle du courage. Elle esquisse un petit sourire puis je la vois disparaître dans la pièce. J'arpente le couloir comme un fou, me faisant du soucis pour la femme que j'aime et mon fils. Je connais Félicity, et je sais qu'elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir réussi jusqu'au bout. Je peux la comprendre, elle a déjà tout donné pour notre petite fille, elle n'est pas surhumaine. Je vois la sage femme revenir en tenant un bébé dans les bras, je vais vers elle sans attendre.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, voici votre fils. Tout s'est bien passé, votre femme va bien. Suivez-moi, nous allons retrouver votre fille. Pouvez-vous me donner le prénom des enfants ?_

 _\- Olivia et Gabriel._

Je souris, on a passé du temps à choisir leurs prénoms mais on a finit par se mettre d'accord. Je trouve qu'ils sont parfaits pour eux. Je regarde nos enfants dans leur couveuse, ils sont magnifique, j'ai hâte que Félicity soit là pour les voir.

Quinze jours viennent de s'écouler depuis la naissance de nos enfants, quinze jours de bonheur intense, mais aussi quinze jours de nuits catastrophiques, nous espérons tout les deux qu'ils feront bientôt leur nuit parce que mine de rien c'est usant les enfants. J'observe Félicity qui vient de nourrir Olivia, Gabriel dort dans son berceau, elle se lève et la couche dans son petit lit avant de venir me rejoindre. Je la prends dans mes bras, elle passe ses bras autour de mon torse et enfoui son visage dans ma poitrine. Il y a peine deux ans, je pensais l'avoir perdu à jamais parce que j'étais trop stupide pour aller vers elle et là, elle est dans mes bras, on se tient devant les lits de nos enfants.

Je ne m'étais pas imaginé à quel point ça pouvait être épuisant d'avoir des enfants mais je ne pouvais pas non plus imaginer à quel point mon amour pour eux et pour celle que j'aime pouvait être aussi inconditionnel.

 _ **Voilà c'est ainsi que se termine notre fiction, Amazing et moi sommes actuellement en train de travailler sur une prochaine.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vous remercie pour vos review qui sont toujours agréable à lire.**_

 _ **Bonne journée. Et à bientôt.**_


End file.
